Twisted Paths
by HarunoSisters42
Summary: Fate is an uncanny thing, it can bring people together or tear them apart. Something big lies in store for two elves brought together by fate, Twisted paths bound together in a world where love can make it or break it ... OOC! Smut in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Paths

Chapter 1

Hope you guys like this :)

* * *

><p><em>The world is changed<em>

_I feel it in the water_

_I feel it in the earth_

_I smell it in the air_

_Much that once was... ...is lost_

_For none now live who remember it._

_It began with the forging of the great rings._

_Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

_Seven to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls._

_And nine... ...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men... who, above all else, desire power._

_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race._

_But they were all of them deceived._

_For another ring was made._

_In the land of mordor, in the fires of mount doom... ...the dark lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring... ...to control all others._

_And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice... ...and his will to dominate all life._

_One Ring to rule them all._

_One by one... ...the free lands of middle earth fell to the power of the ring._

_But there were some who resisted._

_A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of mordor._

_And on the slopes of mount doom, they fought for middle-earth's freedom._

_Victory was near._

_But the power of the ring... ...could not be undone._

_It was in this moment... when all hope had faded... ...that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword._

_Sauron, the enemy of the free people of middle-earth, was defeated._

_The ring passed to Isildur... who had this one chance to destroy evil forever._

_But the hearts of men... ...are easily corrupted._

_And the ring of power has a will of its own._

_It betrayed Isildur to his death._

_And something that should not have been forgotten... ...were lost._

_History became legend... ...legend became myth._

_And for 2500 years... ...the ring passed out of all knowledge._

_Until, when chance came... ...it ensnared a new bearer._

_The ring came to the creature Gollum... ...who took it deep into the misty mountains._

_And there it consumed him._

_The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life._

_For 500 years it poisoned his mind._

_And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited._

_Darkness crept back into the forests of the world._

_Rumor grew of a shadow in the east... ...whispers of a nameless fear._

_And the ring of power perceived... ...its time had now come._

_It abandoned Gollum._

_But something happened then the ring did not intend._

_It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable._

_A hobbit._

_Bilbo Baggins of the shire._

_For the time will soon come... ...when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all._

Sakura awoke in the shallows of Kheled-zaram, a lake residing on the fringe of the Woods of Lothlórien. She lay contemplating her predicament when all of a sudden flashes of what had happened sped through her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Panting hard and sorely beaten, Sakura was trying to fight the exhaustion chakra depletion was setting on her as she and Itachi clashed over and over again. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was beaten completely but she was too stubborn to just give up. She knew that to fight an Uchiha you had to watch their feet for their fighting pattern because looking into their eyes would be your undoing but she faltered in her style and looked up for just one moment and in the split second Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan but cried out in pain as certain chakra points were blocked by excess chakra build-up rendering his eyes another thing all together... _

_**End Flashback**_

And that was how she ended up here. Something had happened with Itachi's eyes and in some weird turn of events she had been transported to this ... wherever this was. Sakura dragged herself into a sitting position water dripping from her form and from behind her she heard a twig snap. She was suddenly on her feet water sloshing about her ankles as she turned to face a woman - Elf? - With long blonde hair dressed all in white.

The woman - Elf - spoke in some other language she couldn't decipher and Sakura shook her head "What? I don't understand" the elf stared at her for a moment in what appeared to be confusion before she spoke again "I am not your foe, Sakura of Konoha" Sakura jumped a little in surprise at hearing her own name, did she know this woman – Elf? – But she noticed the voice sounded familiar but from where? Then a thought struck her, she'd heard it when she was unconscious, telling her the history of someplace... here.

"You... you were in my head. Wh-what was that, what were you telling me?" Sakura was stumbling over her words in her rush to get them out. The blonde elf smiled gently at her "Come child, we have much to discuss" Sakura was about ready to shake her head and demand answers right then and there but her instincts were warning her against it and so, amazingly docile, she followed the white clothed elf. She watched the young looking woman lift her skirts every time she had to step over something and noticed that her feet were perfectly bare –But of course they were bare, she's an elf. Duh! - And soft looking as if the forest floor was devoid of natural sharp objects.

Sakura followed the Elvish woman, listening to the soft padding of her feet on the moss carpeted forest floor as they moved deeper into the woods. She wanted to ask so many questions as she viewed the forest surrounding her, it was so different from the forests of Konoha and teeming with life but she realised that her questions would most likely be unwelcome at this particular point in time.

Their steps started to slow as they approached a tall tree with a rather thick base that was silvery-grey in colour and had a staircase that wound around the outside to the branches up high above the worlds surface. It seemed that another elf appeared out of nowhere in front of them and somehow Sakura could tell he was distinctly male.

"Haldir, is there anything the matter?" The Elven Lady asked the male in front of them "No Hiril-nin*, I came to see if I could be of some assistance" The woman, from what Sakura could see smiled at the Elven male known as Haldir "There is no need for worry, Haldir. You may go back to your post" He stood in front of her for a moment before replying "I am retiring for the evening Hiril-nin, and thought maybe I could accompany you back" he looked past her shoulder at Sakura as he awaited his Lady's answer "Of course Haldir, you would be most welcome".

The three continued through the carpeted forest, between the thick silvery-grey tree trunks with their exposed twisted roots as the Elven Lady spoke "This is Haldir. He is the Marchwarden of Lothlórien and Protects the Northern border, which we have just passed" He gave her a tight lipped smile "Mae Govannen*" he said and Sakura nodded to him in greeting as they continued forward.

"So we are... in Lothlórien?" She asked uncertainly as she listened to the quiet murmur of streams not far off and the rustle of small animals passing through the undergrowth of the forest along with the padding of the lady's light footsteps and Haldir's slightly heavier one's "Yes, this is my home and it will be yours in future as well Sakura" she said turning to face Sakura and smiling gently.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name..." Sakura trailed off waiting for the beautiful elf to say something "I did wonder when you were going to ask. My name is Galadriel and I am the Lady of these woods" She turned to continue walking and as they passed more trees with staircases leading towards the high boughs and Sakura started to see more glowing faces like Galadriel's poking out from what looked to be windows, it was then she realised that this was an Elven forest she had stumbled into

"Uh, Lady Galadriel... where exactly are we headed?" Sakura asked, a little unsure about using The Lady of the Woods name. "We are headed to Caras Galadhon. That is where I and Lord Celeborn reside; it is the Heart of the Silvan realm" her voice was quiet in the twilight of the forest, the deep colours and shining stars reflecting in the water collected to the side of a murmuring brook and the deep green leaves rustling gently in the light breeze showing their silver undersides "We are almost there, Penneth*" Galadriel remarked, noticing Sakura's increasing fatigue.

Sakura nodded wearily as they continued their path, sometimes moving up built in stairs and across large stretches of moss covered ground before they came to the base of a humungous tree, a long staircase winding around it and she realised that there had to be hundreds of steps to climb to get to the bottom most boughs of this extremely tall tree. She sighed, heavily.

Haldir looked back at her with an incredulous expression on his face, as if he were asking 'well?' and Lady Galadriel also turned to face her noticing the dull sheen of her eyes. Sakura was trying so hard not to appear weak in front of these amazing creatures but the chakra depletion had gotten to her, the exhaustion was just too overwhelming and so without prompt the darkness enveloped her mind and she passed out.

* * *

><p>Haldir deftly caught her on her descent to the ground thinking 'I have never seen an elf with pink hair and her clothes are so strange' he looked up at Galadriel "What shall I do with her Hiril-nin?" she gently shook her head "Take her to rest and keep an eye on her. Alert me when she wakes" she started to ascend the stairs and heard a quiet "Yes my Lady" from her Marchwarden before he disappeared with his charge.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura shot up from where she had been lying, dead to the world for the last six hours. She could tell it was sometime in the early hours of the morning and here she was hoping she'd simply had a nightmare, falling unconscious after her fight with Itachi. Standing unsteadily to her feet she saw a ball of light floating beside the doorway, a silhouette prone beside it and she frowned. The silhouette turned and came closer, it was then she realised she hadn't just been dreaming but that Haldir, the Lady Galadriel and Lothlorien were all real.<p>

The light shone a little brighter to reveal Haldir was standing in front of her "You are awake" he said "Yes. What happened?" she asked He wasn't the least fazed by the question "You fainted from exhaustion" she stared for a moment before realizing she had forgotten to reply "Oh" was all she said.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to see you. Are you up to it?" he asked as he eyed her off noting that she seemed steady on her feet "Of course. We mustn't keep Lady Galadriel waiting" she gave him a ghost of a smile before gesturing him to lead the way back. It only took a moment to get back to the staircase leading to the highest boughs of the largest tree in the forest, Haldir continued up the staircase but Sakura had stopped a moment to look up into the high branches of the tree.

Haldir stopped and turned to look down the staircase when he heard no footsteps following behind his own to see the young pink haired elf staring upwards "Are you going to dilly-dally all day or may we continue?" Sakura snapped from her daze and had the decency to flush in embarrassment at being caught staring "No, let us continue please" and he turned to continue up the staircase, the pink haired slip of an elfling following behind him so quietly he almost had to turn around to check if she was still there.

A few minutes later found them at the top of the tree waiting on the Lady of the Wood to come back from her early morning wandering "Ah, I see you've come to" Sakura started as Galadriel's voice floated from behind them "Yes, My Lady. A few hours of sleep did me well" She smiled gently at the Lady of the Wood as the long haired elf came to stand before them still barefoot.

"I see it did. You look delightfully at peace, being here will do you good" Galadriel smiled back at the pink haired elfling before her "As I have come to understand it, you have had some moderate training in the art of weapons and also hand-to-hand combat" Sakura nodded. Galadriel was pleased with her answer "That is all well and good. I will have someone train you further in those areas and in the Lore of our people, the language and our history also" Sakura nodded her ascent.

"Only today will I let you wander to your heart's content and discover things for yourself as you go, although I do warn you most of the Elves here do not speak Westron or little of it, most speak Sindar which you will learn with time" Sakura nodded but interrupted the Lady's speech "Westron, Lady Galadriel?" She knew Sakura would pick up on it "The language we are speaking now is what's known as Westron here. You'll pick things up in due time but for now take a little more rest and enjoy your freedom while it has been given to you. Haldir will be your guard when he is not on duty at the Northern border and his brothers will guard you when he is. I wish to retire for some much needed rest; I suggest you do the same. I'm sure you'll have a big day tomorrow" Galadriel nodded at Haldir and bade Sakura a good night before retiring to her chambers.

* * *

><p>"Come, you must rest now" Haldir said none to gently before leading Sakura back downstairs "Do you wish to wash your face before sleep?" Haldir questioned as they stood outside of her appointed dwelling "If it's not too much trouble" Sakura replied meekly "If it was too much trouble I would not have bothered to ask" his voice was close to a snarl and Sakura wondered what had happened to upset his calm demeanour from earlier.<p>

Quickly following behind the seemingly agitated elf, Sakura followed him to a small spring like fountain where he stopped and waited for her to come forth and wash her face. Stepping up the small worn stone step she bent over the bowl set in the stone that was filled with water. The water's surface was smooth, not a single ripple forming and when she looked at her own appearance she shrieked, stumbled off the step and unceremoniously and altogether ungracefully landed on her arse.

"Wh-What's happened to me? Why do I look ... like ... an elf" Sakura was shocked to the core "His Mangekyou couldn't have done this, no way..." She looked up to see Haldir leaning over her "Is there something wrong elfling?" Sakura frowned "Elfling? So I'm not just seeing things" He held out a hand to help her up which she grasped and gasped audibly as she practically sailed through the air with his strength and all but crashed into him. Quickly finding her footing she let go of his smooth hand before reaching up to touch her own face, feeling that her mouth was the same shape she moved up. Still a slim nose but her eyes were different.

Stepping back up that small stair she looked back into the tranquil water at her newly changed face, her mouth didn't look quite the same it was more bow shaped than her human mouth had been, her chin was more pointed and her eyes were a bit slanted, almost imperceptibly so. Her ears were a whole other story they were pointed and curved the same way the elf's standing guard next to her were.

She shook her head slightly, it was so surreal but she quickly pinched her arm and realised that what was right in front of her face could not be disproved 'Oh well' was her last errant thought on her mind about the matter before she splashed the surprisingly lukewarm water against her face and Haldir handed her a small towel to dry her wet face "Thankyou Haldir" she gave him a small smile as she hung the towel over an errant outcrop of rock to dry before heading back to her dwelling.

"Good night Haldir and thank you for your help" she gave him a ghost of a smile before she slinked back inside the dwelling. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Sakura slipped her ninja sandals off before reaching to the sides of her ANBU chest plate and unclipping it, letting it slide to the floor before unclasping the metal guards from her forearms and letting them plonk on top of the armoured plate already set beside her. Sliding into the warm bed provided for her she snapped the band off her wrist and quickly plaited her down her back before laying down, a small smile playing about her lips as she slipped into a blissful, deep and undisturbed slumber.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Hiril-nin: My Lady

Penneth: Little One

Mae Govannen: General greeting. Sindarin meaning 'Well met'

* * *

><p>And that's a Wrap!<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Reviews are Love!

HarunoSisters42 xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello lovely readers.

We bring you the second instalment of Twisted Paths.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Sakura was brought back to consciousness just after the pre-dawn hour by the sound of quiet humming and almost silent footsteps moving about the forest around her dwelling, along with small splashes of water hitting skin. The elves were readying themselves for the day ahead.<p>

Sitting up Sakura felt the blanket slip from her chest to pool about her waist and thought it strange. She was a restless sleeper, she knew and the blankets would usually be tangled around her ankles in the morning. She realised someone must have come in to check on her in the hours she'd been asleep and covered her back up.

Slowly she raised her arms above her head, one folding behind; hand reaching to clasp the other as it rose above and stretched, her back arching as she did so before doing the same the opposite way. She then turned in the bed the blanket slipping off her lap as she placed her feet flat on the floor, brushing an errant strand of hair from her face before turning to survey her room in the sunlight.

In the farthest corner was a moderate sized notch in the wall with a basin to one side, a stretch of flat stone to the other which held a shining silver pitcher along with a comb and a sheet of brass pressed into the wall behind the basin, its reflective surface acting in place of a mirror. There was a white wood desk in the corner beside the entryway holding parchment and writing utensils and of course the bed she was currently occupying which she now noticed had clothing splayed neatly at the foot.

She looked at the doorway to find what looked to be a fine, shimmering piece of cloth hanging across it and she could see a glimmer of fine golden hair sparkling in the sunlight next to the doorway blown by the slight breeze and figured Haldir was still standing guard. Standing up and padding softly to the doorway, Sakura moved the glimmering curtain aside and poked her head out only to come face-to-face with someone who was not Haldir but bore an odd resemblance.

"Uh..." Sakura tried desperately to remember Haldir's greeting to her yesterday but the other Elf beat her to it "Mae Govannen*" he said in a higher voice than Haldir "May Govennan" she said awkwardly back and he gave a lilting, albeit quiet laugh "No little one, that's not quite right but you will learn" he gave her a small, confidant smile "If you don't mind me asking, where is Haldir?" Sakura asked, uncertainty lacing her tone.

"He had to patrol the border this morning but I'm sure he will return by the afternoon" Sakura nodded "Thank you, um... who are you? If you don't mind my asking." he smiled broadly at her "Not at all Elleth*, I am known as Rúmil and will be your escort around Lothlórien for this morning. May I know your name also?" he seemed polite enough to her "Of course, my name is Sakura" she gave the young looking Elven male a smile.

"Would you by any chance be related to Haldir?" Sakura thought it was a polite enough question. He gave a nod as he answered "Yes. He is my brother" She smiled as she recognised the resemblances "Of course" and nodded.

"Uh, About the impromptu doorway..." she trailed off as she looked behind her expecting to see her room through shimmering cloth only to find a dark weave before her eyes and she turned back to face him "You know what, never mind. I'll just go change and wash my face" she gave him a short smile before slipping back into the dwelling.

She shook her head at the mystery of it as she could see right through the cloth to the woodland outside. Walking back to her bed she picked up the splayed cloth from the bed to find a very pale lilac gown (almost as pale as a Hyuuga's eyes) made of what looked like satin with a silver brocade trim at the sleeves, shoulder, hem, waist and 'V' shaped neckline. She thought she'd find shoes also and looked around thoroughly in the room, dress hanging from her hands, but found none. She guessed she'd have to go at it barefoot as it seemed someone had removed her ANBU armour and her sandals from beside her bed.

Making sure to have a quick peek through the shimmering cloth over her doorway Sakura languidly stripped off and moved over to the basin. Grabbing the pitcher, which she thought empty; she went to remove it from the bench only to hear the sound of water sloshing inside. Instead of removing it from the bench she carefully tipped it so the lip was directed at the basin and poured half of the contents into the rounded metal bowl.

Straightening the pitcher up to stand on its own she spotted a towel hanging from the wall beside the notch which she hadn't noticed before and a washcloth resting on the stone bench top beside the comb. Grateful that she would be able to scrub the grime off her skin from her battle with Itachi, she picked up the washcloth and dipped it into the tepid water of the basin finding that she didn't mind the chill of the water in fact it was invigorating as she scrubbed the cloth against her skin, as it was warm enough that she wouldn't freeze or catch a chill.

Sakura took her time, languidly scrubbing her skin and enjoying the refreshing feel after her exhaustion yesterday. Once finished she quickly removed the residual droplets of water with the towel hanging by the notch and then wrapping it around her form as she retrieved the dress from the bed, finding a clean pair of undergarments underneath and extremely grateful for it.

Having already removed her chest bindings, Sakura shimmied out of her underwear before pulling on the fresh underwear and re-binding her chest, dropping the towel and slipping the dress given her on and shimmied the material along her body before it rested properly against her. She noticed that it wrapped perfectly around her substantial bosom and rested perfectly against her perky backside, as if it was made just for her. She was about to retrieve the comb by the basin when Rúmil called out to her "Sakura, are you dressed?" she smiled at his thoughtfulness knowing Naruto would have just come barging in. She could get used to this.

"Yes Rúmil. Come on in" she said as she moved to the notch in the wall where the comb was laid on the stone bench. Rúmil entered as Sakura pulled the band from her hair and ran her fingers through the plait, undoing it and at some points, her fingers catching on the small knots within. Rúmil moved behind her and reached for the comb as she was about to "Here, let me" he said before combing her pink locks starting at the crown of her head and dragging down through the strands, ridding her hair of the knots as he went along. He continued the gentle treatment until the comb ran through her hair smoothly all the way to the tips half-way down her back,

"You have such lovely hair" Rúmil said as he gathered a small amount from her right temple and braided along the side of her head till just after her ear before plaiting it until it came to the half-way point of her head and tying it off before doing the same to the left side. After he finished plaiting the left side he brought both sections together and undid the two ties keeping them done up before tying the two braids at the middle with two thin ribbons in a bow, one silver and one the same lilac colour as her dress.

"There" he smiled at her over her shoulder "These are warrior braids" he said as her touched her done up hair "They are a sign of respect among our people" she smiled back at him as she reached up and touched one of the intricate braids "Are you ready to explore Sakura?" Rúmil asked "Of course" she nodded but then frowned "But what about my shoes?" he laughed in a quiet clear tone "You won't need them here. Do not worry" Sakura nodded in understanding "But of course, lead the way" she said this as they exited her dwelling to go exploring between the Mallorn trees.

* * *

><p>The early afternoon hours found Sakura being lead back up the tallest Mallorn tree of Caras Galadhon by Rúmil as Lady Galadriel had asked for her presence. Making their way up the last of the stairs, having been starting and stopping so Sakura could view some of what surrounded the largest Mallorn tree –As she had been told they were called by Rúmil- they finally made it to the top to see Lady Galadriel talking to a young by wise looking Elven male.<p>

At their approach Lady Galadriel and the Regal looking male turned to look at them "Sakura so nice to see you. Has your exploration been to your liking?" she asked with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth "Yes, Hiril-nin*" Sakura nodded along with her answer. Rúmil had taught her the way to address lords and ladies in her company and how to say it properly without sounding like a blithering idiot.

Lady Galadriel smiled at her proper pronunciation of the word and realised teaching this young Elfling would be easier than she had imagined "Good. I am glad you have. Rúmil" Sakura watched as she addressed the young elf "Please go with Sairalínde and relive your brothers of duty" Rúmil nodded to Galadriel "Yes, Hiril-nin" he turned to Sakura "I had a fun morning. Enjoy your afternoon and I may see you some time later" he gave her a small smile before turning and walking off with a dark haired female, who must have been Sairalínde, Sakura thought to relive Haldir of his shift.

Galadriel's words sparked something in her mind 'Brothers?' she thought but decided the question would be better answered by Haldir himself and so turned her focus back to Galadriel and the wise seeming Elven male "Sakura I would like for you to meet Lord Celeborn" Galadriel waved a hand at the Elven male and it was then she understood that this was the Lord of the woodland realm known as Lothlorien "Pleased to meet you Hir-nin*" Sakura said as she gave the man a small bow out of respect.

"So this is the Elfling you were talking about A'mael* and what hair, such a lovely shade. May I ask who braided it for you?" he gave her a barely there smile "Of course, Hir-nin. Rúmil braided it for me this morning before our exploration" the corner of her lips tugged up as she fought a broad grin threatening to smear itself across her face at the mention of the playful young elf "Ah, of course" he said as he nodded his ascent.

Lady Galadriel watched the exchange with interest especially her husband as he rarely smiled at anyone. An idea formed in her mind but she decided to not to act on it until she was sure of certain facts "If you wish to wait for Haldir then I suggest you wait here for him or I can give you some scrolls on our lore that were written in Westron for you to study on your own. Which will it be?" Galadriel asked as Celeborn seemed to be finished speaking.

"I suppose I shall wait here my Lady" she replied politely "Of course, feel free to browse around, there are many things of interest here. Lord Celeborn and I shall depart but we will be back in time for Haldir's return" Sakura gave a slight incline of her head and watched as Celeborn and Galadriel departed.

She decided to make a round of the room looking at the different artefacts inside notches carved out in the wall. There was a large broadsword with small sparkling jewels laden into the handle, a medium sized diamond pressed into the pommel and leaning a little closer so her breath fogged against the blade she could see a name inscribed just underneath where the diamond was set but she couldn't read it as it was in another language.

In the next notch sat a decorative Bow of white with thin bands of golden filigree laden in twisting patterns on the handle, the bow-string shimmering silver in the pale light. Continuing along she found in the notch next to the white bow was a decorated piece of parchment in a strange looking language she had never seen before surrounded by detailed animals, flowers and even in one corner was what looked to be a large white castle with an extremely tall tower and large battlements surrounding the outside but in miniature, she leaned much closer to try and read the small neat script.

"It's Tengwar" Sakura jumped back in shock and almost swore as she bumped into someone, she was so startled. Turning around she came face to shirt covered prominent collarbone with someone, glancing up still startled she saw who it was "Haldir!" she exclaimed a little louder than necessary and saw him cringe at the volume "Sorry" she said a little quieter stepping back a little and grimacing in apology. She was also quite surprised, not expecting Haldir back just yet although she could have been concentrating so hard that time had just slipped away from her.

"What is Tengwar?" she asked as she turned back to the parchment and tried to read what looked to be a poem "It is a script created by an Elda of Ñoldor known as Fëanor* or better known as Finwë named after his father. It helped to write languages such as Westron and Sindarin along with other notable ones such as Quenya culminated together so you could use one language system instead of having to learn multiple languages or have to get things translated by someone who knew both your language and the one you wanted translated. It is his name that is inscribed on the pommel of the sword over there" Sakura nodded to show she had listened as she looked over at the broadsword a moment and thought 'Just like our decoders in Konoha' She noted that Haldir had walked away from her an turned to see him talking to Lady Galadriel who had returned.

"Thank you for your report Haldir and I see you are giving our newest Elfling a small history lesson" a smile was playing about her lips "Yes Hiril-nin. I was telling her about Tengwar script as she stumbled upon your poem in the wall there" and he knew she knew which one he was talking about "Ah, I see. I am glad your intrigued Sakura but I urge you to spend the rest of your day outside and exploring. I will have someone leave Lore, History and Language scrolls on your desk sometime during the early morning" Sakura nodded as she moved from the notch in the wall she had been standing by.

"Hannon le*" Sakura said as she gave a small bow to the Lord and Lady before turning and following the two tall blonde male elves down to the forest floor and noted their hair fluttering in the slight cool breeze floating through the woodland area. Sakura wandered back to her dwelling to sit on one of the small rough hewn steps that lay just a few feet from her doorway and watched as Haldir and the other male elf walked toward her.

"Sakura" Haldir said as he looked down at her "This is my younger brother Orophin and I believe you also met my other younger brother Rúmil today" Sakura nodded to Haldir and turned to the newly discovered Orophin who had yet to say a word "Mae Govannen" Sakura said in greeting and both males were a little startled by her proper pronunciation "Hannon le. Mae Govannen Elleth" Orophin replied "Elleth?" Sakura questioned Haldir "It is Sindar for female elf. We thought you may get frustrated if everyone called you Elfling all the time" he reasoned.

"They could simply call me Sakura" She reasoned back "It's not that hard to say" she was in a little bit of a huff and her pink hair bobbed about her face as she stood up from the stair forcing the two elves to move back a few steps 'Damn I really want to train' Sakura thought as she shook her head in frustration and walked back into her dwelling both males stopping short of the dark cloth over her doorway.

Sakura walked over and was about to plop down on the bed when she saw her ANBU uniform clean and folded at the end of her bed and was struck with an idea. Pulling the dress over her head and folding it gently, she shook out her clothes and re-bound her chest with the clean wrappings provided before she slipped back into the sleeveless, high-necked tight navy blue shirt and the slightly baggy navy blue pants, feeling more at ease for it.

She wandered back out of the dwelling the soft padding of her feet against the stone floor alerting the two murmuring elves to her approach their conversation coming to a halt as they turned to face her and their eyes widened in surprise at her attire "Is their somewhere I can train around here?" Sakura asked the wide eyed elves in front of her "Ah... Yes" Orophin said as he turned questioning eyes to his brother, obviously wondering about her strange attire "I can show you the way if you would like?" Orophin spoke again as he turned his attention back to the pink haired elfling.

"If you would kindly show me" Sakura said with a nod her face showing no ounce of positive emotion. Haldir thought it might be an idea to be wary of Sakura at the moment because of her current mood and promptly told Orophin so in Sindarin as they traversed to the training grounds. Sakura found it didn't take long to reach the training grounds and was surprised at the sheer number of elves already there.

There were archery ranges and post-dummies for those practising with swords, daggers and the like, to attack. There was even a separate area where the ground was thickly covered in moss and several pairs of elves were paired off against each other, sparring in different forms of hand to hand combat.

Sakura marched over to an unoccupied space most of the sparring pairs stopping mid-move to watch her pass pink hair fluttering out behind her, before resuming their spar. Sakura stopped in the spare space and without thinking about it started moving through her Kata with sharp choppy gestures her frustration bleeding into her technique. Haldir and Orophin just stood to the side and watched her in fascination having never seen the likes of her technique before.

They watched as Sakura's stance slowly loosened feet spreading shoulder width apart, shoulders becoming more relaxed and her movements flowing instead of thrusting sharply. The movement was starting to soothe her frayed nerves and allowing her to relax as her hands did the simple forms and her body moved in compliance. Orophin moved toward her which grabbed her attention as she finished the third set of Kata forms and she stopped momentarily to look at him expectantly.

"Would you do me the honour of sparring with me?" his voice had a rather noticeable lilting tenor to it as he asked her "I do not think it wise. You may be harmed should you venture to do so" Sakura said none too lightly but as she turned to go back to her Kata a hand rested lightly upon her bare shoulder, the hand warm and barely calloused from use of a bow "Saes*" she heard Orophin say quietly and Sakura paused before she gave a hesitant nod.

Slipping into her sparring stance "Are you ready?" she asked as she saw Orophin slip into his sparring stance as well "Yes" Sakura looked to Haldir to give the go-ahead "First person to land a congenial strike is the victor" he said, laying down the rules "Go" was his quiet command.

Sakura moved with ease and parried each one of Orophin's quick, well aimed blows before he could land a hit on her and it seemed she wasn't faring much better. They worked their way back and forth across the space around them parrying blows and trying to land a hit but to no avail; it seemed as though they were caught in a stale-mate.

Apparently the fight was of some interest to all the other elves as all sounds of training stopped and mostly concentrating on the fight they could hear the quiet rasp of metal as swords and daggers were returned to sheaths, the creak of bowstrings as they were settled back into place and the hollow rattle of wood as arrows were returned to their quivers before multiple sets of feet padded towards the hand to hand area of the training grounds.

All that could be heard from the sparring pair was the quiet thwack of hands on bare skin aimed for a congenial hit as blows were parried and the almost imperceptible sound of breathing as they exerted their bodies. One false move from either one and their opponent would be the lucky winner, they both knew it which is why they continued. Their blows became heavier than simple taps and their movements became quicker, sharper as the spar progressed into full out hand-to-hand combat.

Sakura's muscles were feeling the burn of her exertion as they continued back and forth, back and forth across the thick moss. Sakura decided to mix it up a little by doing a spinning kick before she cried out as she found herself splayed on the ground, cushioned by the thick moss and her face smarting to no end.

There was a chorus of quiet shocked gasps from all of the elves present. A loud or at least loud for an elf protest of "Sakura" from Haldir and Orophin was above her with a hand on her shoulder and said a quiet "Are you alright, Elleth?" Sakura looked up at him with her hand pressed against her, from what she could tell, already bruising cheek as she nodded "Yes. I'm fine." and just to prove it she tried to stand up. She managed for a moment before her trembling muscles gave out and she sunk to the floor.

'Exhausted twice in less than twenty-four hours, this sucks.' she thought to herself as she sighed. Haldir moved over to Sakura and helped her stand to her feet by hooking a hand under her arm. Sakura looked at him "Hannon le, Haldir." she said almost silently and he inclined his head in admission of her thanks as he helped her back to her dwelling.

Shifting the cloth out of the doorway Haldir helped Sakura over to the bed, pulling back the covers before helping her lay down "Rest Sakura, you'll feel better after sleep." his voice sounded soothing to her as her eyes slid closed. His soft footsteps padding away from her barely registered in her mind as all conscious thought faded into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Mae Govannen – Well met

Elleth – Female elf

Hiril-nin – My lady

Hir-nin – My lord

A'mael – Beloved

Saes – Please

Hannon le – Thank you

* * *

><p>Hope you likes :)<p>

It was fun writing this chapter but poor Saku, mean old Orophin hit her.

Reviews are love :)

HarunoSisters42 xx


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Paths

Chapter 3

Disc: Lord of the rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. All made up characters belong to us. Purely for fun, non-profit.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the spar-gone-wrong with Orophin. It was not yet the end of the seven-day though it was calmly drawing to a close.<p>

The early morning glow of Anor* found Sakura up to her eyeballs in scrolls on Lore, Language and the history of her – now – Kin alongside a piece of parchment on which to write the words she would need to remember to show that not only was she courteous but also more than willing to go to all lengths to show she was eager and able to learn quickly.

What she'd come to notice was that her reflexes had become quicker, she was more agile, more quick-minded and able to retain information from all the scrolls she had read, her eyes were sharper and so was her hearing and sense of touch, taste and smell as she had noticed with the last, being able to distinguish by subtle changes in scent, the difference between the three brother elves that would stand guard at the base to her newly received Talan.

She was currently perusing a scroll written in Westron on the history of the Valar* and how they took form to give order and combat the evil of Molkor*, her left cheek was resting against her outstretched arm as her eyes drooped momentarily before she heard a slight tap against the trunk of the Mallorn tree signalling she had a visitor.

Standing up from the desk Sakura moved to the middle of the Talan and poked her head through the entrance hole to see the sunny visage of the youngest brother of the Marchwarden, Rúmil "May I come up?" he asked his voice bright with laughter as he beheld her rumpled image "But of course" she called down, smiling to the young elf. His always sunny disposition left Sakura feeling energetic and bright whenever she came into contact with him.

She stood up and watched as the silvery head bobbed as he agilely shimmied up the rope ladder she let down and appeared beside her not a moment later "What can I do for you Rúmil?" Sakura asked as she retreated back to her corner. Rolling up scrolls and tying them up before neatly stacking them to one side, leaving the one she was currently studying open alongside her parchment with neatly written lines and words to remember.

"Oh!" it was a quiet exclamation she drew from him as he remembered why he had come "The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you. Something about a formal acquisition?" the last part was more question than statement as if he wasn't sure of his words "I see. Well I suppose I should get cleaned up then." Sakura remarked, a smudge of ink running just above her eyebrow.

He laughed quietly as he saw the mark on her forehead "Yes, perhaps you should." his voice held a bright note of laughter as he watched her go to the basin at the side of her bed and poured the contents of the jug into it before grabbing up the cloth and wiping her face and neck, missing the ink smudged on her face without knowing. Turning she straightened the soft grey tunic she'd put on in the early morning hours and shook out the leggings she was wearing, as green as the leaves of the Mellryn* before the turning of spring. Rúmil laughed as he retrieved the wash cloth from the basin "Turn to me Pen-Dithen*" Sakura did as he asked and started with a quiet gasp when the cool cloth touched her face just above her eyebrow.

Rúmil let out a lilting laugh as he wiped away the ink smudge, making her skin a flawless alabaster once more "There, all clean." He gave a small smile before he folded the washcloth and draped it over the edge of the basin, reaching out and retrieving the comb from beside it. Quietly asking her to turn back around he combed out her ruffled silken tresses before gathering a handful of hair from the crown of her head and making a singular braid down the centre of her back before tying it off with the silk ribbons identical to the colours of her attire.

"Alright, let's go." Sakura said her nature bouncy due to present company; she flounced down the rope ladder and followed Rúmil as he descended not long after, to the centre Talan of Caras Galadhon.

* * *

><p>A short while later found Sakura and Rúmil at the bottom most stairs of the winding staircase reaching up to Celeborn and Galadriel's Talan, set amongst the boughs of the largest Mellryn of the woods. Sakura started to ascend the stairs but stopped and looked back when she didn't feel or hear Rúmil following behind her "Rúmil.." she saw his frown "Aren't you coming?" she felt a slight panic settle in her chest at the thought of going up the long winding staircase alone.<p>

Rúmil shook his head a little dejectedly but still managed to give her a small smile even if it was the ghost of one "It's not permitted of me at this point in time. I will come when I am called." He gave her a brighter smile "Do not be anxious Pen-Dithen, the Lady only wishes to talk to you." Sakura felt her anxiousness abate with Rúmil's bright smile "Hannon le, Mellonen*" She said and he placed his hand over his heart, giving a slight inclination of his silvery head before shooing her up the stairs with a upturning of his lips.

Sakura smiled back at him before she turned back and continued ascending the stairs, taking her time and admiring the view out of the openings the higher she went. She approached the last few stairs to the top of the staircase with a little trepidation and as she crossed the threshold she felt a small hum along her skin, like chakra had been released outwards but she knew by the feel of it that it wasn't chakra.

Approaching the two chairs in the centre of the outer chamber Sakura saw they were both occupied by the Lord and Lady; Galadriel with her eyes tightly shut, her left hand enveloped by both of Celeborn's. She heard Galadriel speak "There will be much suffering in the years come to pass. A terrible war will rage, the fates of Man, Dwarves and Elves alike will rest in the hands of a Periannath*. Many lives will be lost, but there is a light of hope within the darkness." With that, Galadriel's eyes slowly opened and the thrum of Magic – as Sakura came to recognize it- subsided from brushing against her skin as the Lady gave her a sweet smile.

"Ah Sakura, you're early. I hope the day finds you well" The Lady's eyes widened in shock to see a bruise marring the Elfling's near perfect alabaster skin "Whatever happened to you, Aewithen*?" that was as close to exclamation Sakura had heard an elf come to "I had a bit of an accident while I was sparring with Orophin and this was the end result." Sakura replied nonchalantly as she waved a hand indirectly towards her face.

"I see." Galadriel's tone had turned dark and Sakura could take a stab with a kunai in the dark at the thoughts swirling in the regal Elf's pretty blonde head "Do not worry Hiril-nin, It was merely an accident and there is no permanent damage. I'll heal." She gave the Lady a comforting smile and motioned a hand "Was there something you called me for specifically, Hiril-nin?" Sakura asked, changing topic to avoid dwelling on it.

"Ah, yes. After much due consideration and discussion with Herven-nin*" she gestured to Lord Celeborn "We would like to know if you would be willing to join our family. Our daughter passed some time ago and the Lord and I did not plan on having another child as it will not be safe to have a small Elfling run about the forest without having held hands with us and we as loathe we are to admit it, are far too busy for such a task as raising a child." Galadriel raised her hand to stall Sakura's words that threatened to slip from her mouth.

"To get my point across I will say this. You are more than willing to hold your own against anyone of us; you are sharp of hearing and sound of thought as well as willing to learn. You are also diligent, kindly, reserved, honour-bound, you have a strong Faër* and as I have seen it, are loyal to a fault. You are also unique to the very core and we would be honoured if agreed to become our adopted daughter." Galadriel watched as Sakura mulled this over in her own mind, not daring to intrude on such a delicate and life-changing decision.

After a few moments it seemed as though Sakura was ready to share her thoughts but was waiting for something and it clicked for Galadriel, she almost had to fight a grin "You may speak child" Sakura gave a small nod "I thank you for the honour you are bestowing on me by giving me this choice and would be honoured to accept your offer but there are perhaps, a few things you should know about me first." Sakura bit out the last half of her sentence with her heart feeling like a leaden weight in her chest.

_**/Flashback**_

_**Four years old:**_

_The earliest memory I can recall is a fine summer's day when I was about four years of age, full of bright colours and the smell of sugary cotton candy as the peoples of Konoha held a festival celebrating the gift of life. My Kaa-san held me tightly in her arms as I wriggled around trying to take in all the sights, scents and sounds. My hands were fisted tightly in my Kaa-san's fluttering blouse as I refused to let her put me down, but I continued to squirm and swivel my head as my eyes greedily took in everything._

_I watched in complete joy as my Tou-san walked through the crowd towards us with a wide grin on his handsome face as wild shoulder-length, blood-red hair tumbled riotously in the wind and his hazy blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight "Misaki, Sakura." He greeted us with a kiss on the forehead for me and a doting kiss upon my Kaa-san's mouth._

_I laid my head against my Kaa-san's soft neck, tired of looking around and willing myself not to fall asleep as my Tou-san took my Kaa-san's free hand in one of his own. I hated being a burden but I knew I was only young and really couldn't help that fact. I was comforted by the soft scent of jasmine emanating from my Kaa-san's skin plus the woodsy scent emanating from my Tou-san that floated about us and I smiled a small smile._

_Suddenly the sky clouded over, sulphurous yellow clouds swirled about the sky as the air became cloying and oppressive, humidity settling quickly over the village. It seemed like a bad omen on a day meant to celebrate life although with the rain came life so in a way it was also a good sign. _

_As we made our way back home fat raindrops started to fall, one landing right on the tip of my nose. I held my arms up towards the sky and giggled loudly as we walked through the compound and the warm raindrops started to fall in quick succession. I threw my sodden arms around my mother's neck as she laughed with me and we twirled in the rain by the front porch of our house, my father standing there laughing at our antics._

_**End Flashback \**_

"The thing is, I never really had a chance to know my parents either." Sakura dropped her head in distress "A few days after the festival of life, tragedy struck" A few stray tears dripped onto the floor of the Talan as she recalled the memory.

_**\ Flashback**_

_I lay in bed with my eyelids fluttering against my cheekbones as I fought sleep, the rain trying to lull me into it. I started awake as I heard a loud piercing scream and several thuds with the clash of tanto on kunai thrown into the mix "Mummy" I cried quietly in fear before I slipped out from my covers and over the side of my bed, sliding underneath just like my Kaa-san had to told me to if I heard any funny noises in the house._

_I heard a loud masculine cry of "No, Mamoru!" before a rather sound 'thud' on the hardwood floor and heard someone shout my father's name along with a threat "Keisuke! You'll pay dearly for that, brother." It was then that I realised one of the attackers must be the sweet Uncle I'd heard so many stories about, my Uncle Shinosuke. I heard my father cry out in pain and I so badly wanted to run to him, to make sure he was alright._

_I heard a loud clang and a soft whoosh along with crackling before someone shouted "Run, Fire! FIRE!"And I heard the pounding of sandaled feet on the wooden floors as several people fled the mansion. I heard the crackling closer to my end of the house and several bouts of coughing "Misaki, Get Sakura and run!"I could hear the fire consuming the heart of the house and I heard my mother shrieking along with my Tou-san's pained cries of "Misaki! MISAKI!" before I heard him cry out in pain too._

_I covered my ears and curled into a ball, not wanting to hear my parents pained cries. I'm not sure how long I lay there but I uncovered my ears and heard no sounds of fire but I did hear the sound of crumbling debris and the shouts of the shinobi who'd obviously put out the blaze. "Search the house for the child, she is unaccounted for and needs to be found!" _

_I could hear the sounds of sandaled feet moving along the unburnt portions of floor above my head and around the fallen debris on the lower floors, searching the farthest rooms of the house. I lay my head on top of my hands and kept my eyes trained on the doorway as footsteps came closer to my room. I watched as a pair of black open-toed sandals entered my doorway and made their way across my stained floor._

"_Sakura-Chan, are you in here?" I heard a soothing young male voice from above my bed before whoever it was knelt on the floor and peeked under the bed at me. I was surprised to see a shock of silver, gravity defying hair paired with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye the right eye a deep charcoal colour. I watched as the muscles of his face moved under his mask and his eye turned up as he smiled at me "There you are." His voice held a tone of relief but also a tinge of sadness but for what I couldn't quite grasp._

"_Where's mummy and daddy?" I cried loudly. He reached for me with gentle gloved hands and pulled me slowly out from underneath the bed before cuddling me to his chest as he stood up, he couldn't help but sigh forlornly "Your parents aren't here anymore Sakura." I looked at him sharply, or as sharply as a four-year-old was able to "What do you mean they aren't here anymore. Where did they go?" I asked the young man curiously but with a tinge of uncertainty._

"_You know how mummy and daddy go away on missions and there is a possibility that they might not come home?" he asked me gently "Yeah?" I said hesitantly "Well, mummy and daddy aren't coming home Sakura." He said quietly sadness and pity radiating from him "Nooooooo!" I'd wailed and buried my face into the ANBU's uniform as he held me close, comforting me like an elder brother would. My Kaa-san and Tou-san were dead and my house was ruined, where was I going to go now?_

_**End Flashback \**_

Sakura looked up at the Lord and Lady to see Galadriel openly weeping for her and tears gathered on Celeborn's silvery lashes. Galadriel moved forward and enveloped Sakura in a tight hug, conveying what words could not, through her actions. Sakura hugged the elf tightly back as she cried for her loss.

"Aewithen, I'm so sorry for your loss. Living without parents is a harsh business and no one should have to go through it, especially when you lose them to kin." Galadriel said as she pulled back from the embrace and rested her hands on Sakura's shoulders "None of this makes any impact on our choice, the offer still stands if you are want to accept it."

Sakura gave Galadriel a wide soul warming, heart breaking smile "I would be so happy to accept your offer Hiril-nin." Lord Celeborn smiled along with the Lady Galadriel as they moved towards her "Turn around Aewithen, and undo your tunic halfway." Galadriel said. Sakura turned around and undid the clasps on the top half of her tunic, exposing her pale shoulders and the pristine white bindings wrapped about her chest.

Galadriel stepped forward along with Celeborn and shifted Sakura's tunic down to expose the top half of her back. Celeborn and Galadriel pressed two fingers against the middle of her right shoulder blade "This will feel quite strange for a moment or two but don't fight it or this will be a pointless exercise." Was Celeborn's stern warning "Ready Sakura?" Galadriel asked her quietly "Yes." Sakura said as she nodded "Alright." Celeborn nodded to Galadriel before they both concentrated on Sakura's back as they pushed their magic into the skin over her shoulder blade.

Sakura felt the magic being forced into her skin and had to try hard to tamp down the urge to use her chakra to force out the intrusion in her body. She felt the tingly rush and the hum against her skin as the magic thrummed through the room and was forced into a contained shape on her shoulder blade. The thrumming and tingling sensation stopped a few moments later along with the hum against her skin as Celeborn and Galadriel cut off their magic but Sakura felt their combined magic being retained underneath her skin.

Galadriel lifted Sakura's tunic back onto her shoulders and turned her back around, gesturing for her to do up her tunic again. Once that was done, Sakura looked up to see Galadriel and Celeborn smiling dotingly down at her "The ceremony is now complete. Go Aewithen, with the promise that you will always be a part of this family, a part of Lothlórien." Sakura nodded and made her way back downstairs to see the three brothers waiting for her, which was odd given they generally were only by her side in one's and two's as one or two of them would always have a shift.

"Mae Govannen Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil." Sakura nodded to each of them "Mae Govannen, Lasdithen*." they greeted her in unison along with a nod back. "Lasdithen?" She questioned them "It is a term of endearment, Pen-Dithen." Sakura nodded as she said "I see." The three brothers accompanied her to her Talan and watched as she scrambled gracefully up the rope ladder and disappeared for a moment before she flounced back down with a white quiver full of swan feather fletched arrows and a white, silver strung Mellryn bow with the handle wrapped in fine sliver filigree.

"So, who wants to teach me archery?"

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Hiril-nin – My lady

Hannon le – Thank you

Mellonen – My friend

Talan – Open platform built in the Mallorn as living space for the elves. Talan are reached by a rope ladder through a hole in its centre. A light screen can be affixed to any side of the platform to keep out the wind. Westron: Flet.

Mae Govannen: General greeting. Sindarin meaning 'Well met'

Faër – Spirit

Aewithen – Little bird

Lasdithen – Little Leaf

Periannath – Halflings, (Hobbits)

Herven-nin – My husband

Pen-Dithen – Little one

Anor – Sindarin name for the sun

Mellryn (Mallorn) – similar to birch trees. They have smooth silver-grey bark and gold leaves in autumn. The golden leaved remain during winter ad fall to cover the ground in spring when new leaves sprout which are green on top and silver underneath.

Valar – powers of Arda and the world. The name given to fourteen powerful spirits who took form and entered Arda to give order and combat the evil of Molkor

Molkor – Once a Valar, the first dark lord who was named Morgoth Bauglir in Beleriand and Middle-earth

* * *

><p>So that's another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed the insight into Sakura's created past although I must say it's a fair bit depressing.<p>

Reviews are love :)

HarunoSisters42 xx


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted paths

Chapter 4

Hello lovely readers.

We'd like to thank these folks for reviewing!

**Yuchi1994, Crystal-Wolf-Gaurdian-967, angel897, Weapon D.E.A.T.H, sama-chan, AZT.**

And shout outs to the following!

**2008roseelixir: Sorry for the late update but we've been working hard on this chapter and it's taken some time to work though all the points we're trying to get across. You will see Legolas in this chapter, finally! We'll work on bringing more about the other Naruto characters into story later on but for now we're focussing on developing the relationship between Sakura, Legolas and the other LOTR characters.**

**Yuuki-Hime-2097: Legolas comes into this chapter, don't worry. Have you seen the LOTR extended versions?**

**Ninja Star Light: Sakura does want to back but until the ring is destroyed she knows that the chances of going back are slim-to-none. She sort of bottled everything up to begin with, she does miss everyone and in this chapter it shows so here's hoping you read on and enjoy :)**

**animeXtenshiXhime829: Okay, to answer your question about whether Galadriel and Celeborn know about Sakura's origins, yes they do. At the start of the first chapter when Galadriel first meets Sakura, she says and I quote "I am not your foe, Sakura of Konoha" also in the last chapter Sakura recalled her past to them so they would know more about her before they adopted her because she thought it would sway their decision. I hope that answers your question :D**

**sophie29:No worries, we aren't planning on abandoning this story any time in the near or far future :)**

**TheHiden: Sorry dude, this story will never be put up for adoption. It's way to fun to write. We're just taking our time and working through all the kinks and rough patches, Plus as partners in this story we really have to be together to write. It's too hard because the story belongs to both the Older and Younger Haruno not just one of us and we don't live together. It's hard to find time to spend together and make the story happen when we both have busy lives to lead. I'm sorry if we don't update to your convenience. Thank you for your review **

We bring you the Fourth instalment of Twisted Paths, so sorry it took so long but we've been quite on and off with it lately, forgives us, please? *Both get down on knees with quivering bottom lips and hands clasped begging*

Finally! Legolas will be making an appearance in this chapter so please don't hate us, it took us forever to work on this so we hope you like it all 20,000+ words.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Sakura stood on the edge of the clearing, patting the warm neck of the Maeras* that had approached her "Well you certainly are a beautiful creature, it's just too bad I can't hear your name." She whispered "His name is Sabríel." Sakura started at the voice as she hadn't heard the elf behind her approach. She turned in surprise to see Rúmil with his own horse trailing behind him and his pack slung over one of his shoulders, bow and quiver strapped to it.<p>

"Are you ready to leave?" Rúmil asked Sakura and she nodded "Just let me grab my pack." Rúmil watched as she moved over to a tree on the edge of the clearing, picking up her pack beside the trunk and slinging it over her shoulders Sabríel following passively behind her. Going to Sabríel's side Sakura gave a reassuring pat to his neck before gently and cautiously hoisting herself onto his sleek back "No, reins?" Sakura asked as she warily eyed the Maeras' neck.

"No, the Maeras do not take kindly to being forcefully controlled. You simply grasp their mane gently and direct them with words." Sakura paid attention to Rúmil as he leapt gracefully from the forest floor onto the Maeras and directed the horse forward, Sakura following his example whilst gripping Sabríel's mane in gentle hands.

They started towards the Northern border, heading on their way to Rivendell. Sakura mulled over the words of her Naneth* about their reason for going.

**Flashback: 2 Days ago**

_Sakura was in a world all her own and was startled out of it with a sharp gasp by a gentle touch to her cheek. She looked sharply at the person before seeing the reigning lord and lady of Lothlórien "Naneth!" she exclaimed quietly in surprise "Why are you so surprised Aewithen*?" Galadriel asked and before Sakura could speak Galadriel spoke again "You are in our Flet after all." She smiled gently at her child._

"_Right!" Sakura said with a determined nod "And... Why am I here?" she questioned with a cute side-tilt of her head, half of her currently unbound hair slipping over her shoulder and tickling her knuckles as it brushed lightly over them "That would be because you are going to visit Lord Elrond in Imladris." Galadriel smiled along with Celeborn and Sakura could feel their joy and excitement bubbling through the bond that had formed between her and her adoptive parents with the forming of her mark of belonging._

"_Imladris*?" Sakura questioned in confusion before it clicked a moment later "I'm going to Rivendell?" Galadriel nodded with a slight smile before she saw Sakura's eyes start to water "Why? Have I done something to displease you?" she said as she stared down at her feet "Sakura, this is not a punishment." Celeborn retorted before Galadriel could speak, understanding his daughter's downtrodden expression._

"_Why would you think this is a punishment, Pen-Vuil*?" Galadriel asked and Celeborn responded for his daughter "She thinks she has done something wrong because we are sending her away Herves-nin*." She turned back to her daughter and studied her for a moment, feeling her confliction through their bond and realising that what her husband said was true._

"_We aren't sending you away because you've done something wrong, we wish for you to gain knowledge through other means than scrolls and that you make other friends to bond with and strengthen ties between the houses of ours. We are sending you as our Emissary but also because we wish for you to gain more knowledge in other areas of expertise. Do not fear us, we would not send you to Rivendell without good reason even if you had found some way to displease us." Galadriel cupped Sakura's cheek in her hand and lifted her head so she could look into her eyes as she spoke._

"_Besides, if you had done something wrong we would deal with you ourselves not send you away." Galadriel gave her a warm smile and received a watery one in return as she gently wiped her daughter's tears away. Sakura turned to Celeborn and received a warm lengthy hug before they discussed the importance of the stay at Imladris "And you must learn all you can, various elves will teach you everything they know about certain skills in which they are generally the best. Don't be shy to query them; they are willing to take patience with an elfling such as yourself." Sakura gave a short smile at hearing that._

"_Anything else I need to know?" She asked "No, that should be everything." Celeborn said and Sakura went to make her way downstairs "Oh wait." Celeborn said after her "Yes, Adar*?" Sakura said, turning expressive dark viridian eyes on her adoptive farther "You leave in two days." He gave her a small smile of approval which she gave back two-fold with the wave of a hand before disappearing down the stairwell._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura and Rúmil arrived at the northern border two hours later and were greeted by Orophin and Haldir who were on guard duty "Come to wish us luck Muindeir*?" and they gave both of them faint smiles "I fear you will be gone for a long while Rúmil. I wish you both safe passage to Imladris." This came from Orophin and with a nod to them both he scaled back up the tree to his post.

"I too wish you both safe passage. Uuma ma' ten' rashwe Rúmil, ta tuluva a' lle*." Rúmil smiled down at his brother as he patted his leg before giving one last smile to Sakura and scuttling up the tree after his other brother.

"Come, let us be gone." Rúmil said with all seriousness before urging his Maeras forwards with gentle words, Sakura following after him.

Sakura's breath came in harsh pants as she leapt across boulders in order to move quicker. She had become separated from Rúmil during the scuffle with a dozen or so Orcs about two weeks into their journey just on the eastern side of the mountain pass to Rivendell and Sabríel had long since departed, so following her bodily compass and dragging her bruised and battered form forward, Sakura made haste towards Rivendell.

{Timeskip: 3 weeks}

Rúmil stood impatiently with the sentries at the pass into Rivendell, he'd been here for almost two seven-day without a sign or word from Sakura only the arrival of her Maeras, Sabríel, a seven-day ago with a message of distress at being unable to locate his rider. He'd been worried for her safety ever since and had stayed with the sentries day and night until his body screamed for sleep, even then only taking the bare minimum of rest his body could run on before being back on watch for her.

Rúmil was pacing the width of the pass, anxiety setting in heavily; he continued to wait for Sakura as Lord Elrond had given him express instructions not to go after her. As he turned about to pace back the other way he saw a small flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around the side to see a bobbing bit of pink moving in his direction and he rushed forward to see the form of Sakura ambling up through the pass towards Imladris "Gwathel!*" Rúmil cried as he rushed forward and gathered Sakura into his arms, practically hugging the life out of her and Sakura thanked the Valar her body was much sturdier than it used to be.

"Rúmil... Gwador*... Can't… breathe..." Sakura gasped from where she was crushed against Rúmil's chest and she felt air enter her lungs swiftly as a worried and anxious Rúmil moved back and held her by her shoulders, inspecting her person for injuries of any sort. He took stock of a small incision to the side of her neck and one upon the opposing collarbone through the tear in her shirt and a small yellowing bruise under the outer corner of her right eye but other than a few tears in her forest garb there was nothing physically wrong with her.

"I am glad you are safe, Laschal*." Rúmil said as he raised his hand and brushed his thumb in a barely there touch across the bruise on her face "Aside from a few scratches and bumps." He gave her a small lopsided smile after his last remark "Come now, we must go see the Lord Elrond, for you Laschal," He tapped her on the nose as he spoke her nickname "Are very late." She gave him a small wan smile at that and followed her relieved escort down the small incline to catch her first view of Rivendell from above. She sucked in a harsh breath "Oh my Kami... It's gorgeous." She said in awe of Rivendell's beauty.

"Who or what is ... 'Kami'?" Rúmil rolled the word on his tongue as he spoke it. Sakura looked to him and decided to explain in short "It's a who and what I guess. You know how your belief is in the Valar*?" she questioned and watched as he gave a small nod in acknowledgement "Well where I came from, the name of who we believe in is Kami, the God of Shinobi, do you get that?" and she again received a nod.

She followed him down the winding path and into the main providence of Rivendell, through winding halls, past rooms full of quietly talking elves doing numerous activities to a room with closed doors made of naturally white bleached wood with golden filigree shaped like leaves and vines inlaid around the bordering edges and curved golden handles for sliding them across.

They stopped in front of these doors and Rúmil tapped out a quiet tattoo to be answered with a quiet 'Enter' in a rich soothing baritone that had a strange quality, like the quiet rustling of leaves. Doing as they were bid Rúmil slid the door partially across and invited Sakura in ahead of him before entering and closing the door behind himself. Moving to the forefront of the chamber Rúmil nodded to the pair of elves seated on Elrond's left side and the one on the right of the Lord seated in the middle before he bent low, twisting his hand over his sternum in greeting of the Lord.

"Hir-nin* may I present the Lady Sakura, Emissary and Daughter of Lothlórien." A chorus of gasps echoed from the court of Imladris as Sakura too, bent forward twisting her hand over her Sternum with a quiet "Hir-nin." The court couldn't take their eyes off Sakura and they all wore looks of disbelief "Really now?" The Lord questioned "Yes Hir-nin." The courtesans were all whispering amongst themselves before one spoke up, eyeing the two bowing elves present.

"How do we know you are being truthful?" one asked and another spoke up "Yes, where is your proof!" the three courtesans were quietly clamouring to be heard over one and other when the Lord spoke "Quiet!" He stood from his chair and paced leisurely to the two presented elves "Saes, rise." They both did and a miniscule smile crept onto the lords face as he reached out and clasped Rúmil's shoulder "Rúmil, so good to see you once again, how is fair Lórien?" Rúmil smiled brightly back as he clasped the Lords shoulder.

"My apologies, but that is not my report to give Hir-nin that is one of the reasons Lady Sakura is here as Emissary." He nodded to the Lord before letting go of his shoulder and turning to face Sakura "Ah, yes. The Lady Sakura, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Elrond, ruler of Imladris" He gave a small smile before turning back to his court "If you would all depart for a few minutes I will take a moment to check what you all disbelieve." He wore a furtive frown as they made to exit before he turned back to Sakura only to see Rúmil standing beside her.

"Rúmil, that means you as well." Rúmil frowned at that "I am her guard Hir-nin, I must sta-" Sakura placed a slim, pale finger against his lips "The lord has bade you leave Rúmil, you should not argue with your superiors. I will be safe, okay?" she asked and received an affirmative nod from the light-hearted blonde elf before he took off through the same door as the three courtesans sliding the panel of wood shut behind him.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I must make sure what is being told is nothing but the truth for the sake of my position as the lord of this providence." Sakura simply nodded her head "I understand, it is your duty in your position as leader." He gave a quick nod before he spoke again "Saes, show me your mark so I may test it." Sakura did as Elrond bade her and pivoted on the spot undoing the first four clasps of her torn tunic and letting it drop halfway down her back to reveal the Lord and Lady's mark of belonging impressed upon her right shoulder blade.

She felt Elrond's fingertips skating across the marked skin tracing the shape of the leaf they had shaped there with their magic. Elrond studied the mark on her shoulder blade the luscious green colour of new spring Mellryn leaves and the blade and midrib luminous deep silver that painted the underside of the leaves. After running his fingers over it once more he spoke "I give you fair warning Belthil*, do not resist me or it will have dire consequences." He waited for her slight nod before pushing a small amount of magic into the mark to authenticate it.

She felt a sharp stab in the vicinity of the mark and then felt his fingers pull away after a moment before pulling her tunic back over her shoulders and doing the clasps back up "Are you satisfied Hir-nin?" she asked as she turned to face him again "Yes Lady Sakura, it has been proven that you are no imposter. Saes, tell me about the goings on of Lórien." She did as he told her and gave the report she was told to give to Elrond without faltering.

"I see you have learned much in your time here in middle earth, though it may seem short because we live for so long. I hope it will be easy for you to adapt to living here with us for a time." Sakura smiled gently at him as he called Rúmil and the courtesans back to the room "She is who she says she is, there is no need to be concerned about anybody posing as someone they are not." The courtesans stood two to one side and one to the other once again, two men and a woman.

Elrond watched as Sakura took in each face and figured he should probably introduce her to them seeing as she would probably be here a while and would no doubt run into them now and again. "Lady Sakura I would like to introduce you to my court. These two," he said gesturing to the two men standing beside him to his left "are Findís and Irimë."

Findís and Irimë had the same facial structure and the same build and both had eyes as dark as the night sky, with a few small lines around their mouths and eyes which showed they were much older than anyone present. Irimë wore pewter coloured robes whilst Findís wore robes the colour of starlight and where Findís was all dark mahogany hair and tan skin Irimë was pale, almost translucently so and his hair was the colour of the moon, they seemed so strangely mismatched but you could tell without a doubt that they were twins.

When lord Elrond had seen that she'd stopped assessing the two eldest elves he moved on the introductions "This here," he said gesturing to his immediate right "is Linaèwen." Sakura's eyes perused the woman before her, she was astoundingly beautiful like all the other elves with deep auburn tresses and startlingly blue eyes, there were no traces of lines about her mouth or eyes which meant she was clearly younger than Findís or Irimë but that didn't mean much for age. She wore a light lilac coloured dress which complemented her hair and eyes quite nicely.

She looked to Elrond after assessing these elves, realising that the three elves reminded her much of the council of elders back home and it hit her like a blunt knife to the heart. She dearly missed home but she knew she would not be going back, at least not for the time being. He nodded his head before turning to the door as it opened "Ah, we were waiting on you. Just because you are young does not give you the right to be late." She watched as Elrond reprimanded whoever it was that was behind her "I am so very sorry Hir-nin, I will try not to let it happen again." The young elf behind her spoke and the sound was astounding, like a babbling stream moving slowly over smooth pebbles.

"Lady Sakura I would like you to meet the last of my court, this is Micahlaë. He is the youngest of my court and has a penchant for being late." He gave a soft smile to the elf behind her and Sakura turned to face him, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him. He seemed like he was just out of elfling-hood.

He had a nicely curved jaw, high cheekbones, a small brow and long tresses of flowing ebony hair, some tucked back into warrior braids and his eyes were like quicksilver, catching the light when hit at odd angles. He was dressed in soft, dove grey leggings and a shimmering oak-leaf green tunic, feet bare and smudged a little with dirt, no doubt from sparring practice or some such activity and a small smile adorned his petal pink lips "Mae Govannen*, Lady Sakura." Micahlaë said as he bowed forward slightly, twisting his hand over his sternum in greeting.

Sakura felt his voice wash over her and barely suppressed the shiver it caused to roll down her spine. "Mae Govannen, Lord Micahlaë." Sakura replied in kind as she bowed slightly and twisted her hand in greeting, she was startled to hear his light laugh and she stood back up to her full height "Is something the matter?" she asked quietly "No... No... Not at all" He said quietly between short bursts of laughter "Then what's so funny?" she asked her brow furrowed slightly in annoyance at being laughed at "Not much really," Micahlaë said as he stopped laughing "But I am no lord so Saes, just call me Micahlaë." He said with a small smile.

"Of course." She said as she smiled back, she then turned back to lord Elrond "Ready to move on?" he asked quietly "Yes Hir-nin." She nodded to him "Then we shall meet my family, perhaps over dinner. You would like to bathe and change, no?" Sakura nodded vigorously "Saes!" she said enthusiastically, drawing a long laugh out of her Lord "I see, well we can wait dinner for half an hour while you take the time to clean up." They had left the courtesans behind and ambled down the hall for a short while whilst talking. They stopped in front of a door with Crimson orchids imprinted into the doors patina.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay here." He said gesturing to the door "Saes, take your time to get acquainted with the room and bathe. When you are ready someone will be waiting to take you to the dining hall. Enjoy." He said before departing down the hall the opposite way they had come from.

Sakura twisted the curved handle and opened the door, cautiously poking her head in and taking quick stock of the room. A bed stood centred to the wall to the right of the door and large floor length archways gave her an exit onto the large balcony which she took and was presented with an exquisite view of Rivendell in the deepening dusk. Sakura returned through the airy peach coloured material that floated in the archways and kept her room hidden from the rest of the populace and had a quick look around her room.

There was a nook in the wall with grooming supplies, a silver jug – no doubt full of water- , a basin, a wash cloth and a towel to dry off. There was also a bookcase with several books on lore, language, history and stories about a great many things and she ran her finger over the spines, her love of books keeping her in her place for a few moments. She moved over to the bed and exclaimed in delight as she found her pack, her bow and her quiver of swan feather fletched arrows resting neatly on the bed. She knew she didn't have all the time in the world and decided to get down to business.

She went to her pack and pulled out her own comb, some scented hair oil and a little vial of perfume. Laying these things side by side on her bed Sakura quickly stripped down and walked to the basin, pouring water from the jug and snatching up the washcloth she dipped it into the tepid water and started to scrub off the build up of grime from her skin. She was finished with that task, along with her hair in just over 10 minutes after which she grabbed up the towel beside the basin and towelled off before wrapping the soft cloth around her naked form and sitting on the bed.

She took up her comb and dragged it through the numerous knots in her hair until it was smooth as silk once again; she then uncorked the vial of scented oil, applying a few drops to the crown of her head before combing it through her long tresses. She decided to leave her hair unbound for now and frowned when she remembered that she didn't have a spare set of clean clothes, so she turned and went to go and ask her escort only to see an armoire resting innocently against the wall. Curiosity gaining the upper hand on her she walked over to the armoire and pried the lid open gently to see an array of colour along with plain white underwear and clean linen bindings.

Pulling out a clean pair of under clothes, she dropped the towel and shimmied into the underwear before binding her chest securely with the linen wrappings. Amongst the array of colours in the armoire she saw a soft Mauve dress peeking out from underneath the reds greens and blues. Shifting a few of the dresses aside she grabbed the satin Mauve one and unfolded it, loving the colour instantly.

The dress was longer in the back so it would trail a little on the floor behind her and it had a darker mauve panel and long darker pieces of cloth that extended from where the sleeves ended three quarters of the way down but the cloth extended to drape over her hands. Gold brocade trim was set at the sleeves, shoulders, hem, waist and 'V' shaped neckline of the dress and Sakura knew this would become a favourite dress for the duration of her stay.

She slipped the dress on and shimmied it down the length of her body, the cloth caressing her skin on its journey downwards. After settling the dress in place and smoothing down the material, she pulled her hair out from the collar and quickly ran the comb through it. She set the vial of oil and comb back in her bag and picked up the perfume -A departing gift from Haldir-, uncorking it she lifted it to her nose and inhaled delicately. She gasped as the soft scent and then dabbed a small amount to her wrists and just under her ears before corking the vial and tucking it back into her bag.

Doing her bag up and tucking it under the end of her bed, she turned on the spot and glided to the door, opening it and stepping out she came face to face with none other than Micahlaë. She smiled gently at him as she shut the door behind her "Micahlaë, so nice to see you again." He smiled back at her "Yes, I believe so although sadly I will not be joining you for dinner. It seems it will be a family affair." He said in way of explanation to the look on her face. She gave a small murmur of understanding as Micahlaë lead her to the dining hall.

They stood outside for a moment before Micahlaë gestured for her to go in "Enjoy your evening." He said before he disappeared down the hallway from which they came.

Sakura tapped quietly on the door and heard a deep smoke roughened 'Come in' from the other side. The voice reminded her a little of Asuma, but she slipped through the door as she was bid and saw a dark figure standing out on the balcony outlined but the twilit sky with plumes of smoke curling away from their mouth. Sakura stepped out onto the balcony to see a dark haired man leaning on one elbow against the stone balustrade a pipe hanging from deft tan fingers.

"Mae Govannen." Sakura said quietly in greeting to the dark haired stranger and she watched as he turned around to face her "Mae Govannen Lady Sakura, my name is A-" he was cut short by Lord Elrond "Estel*! What have I said about smoking pipe weed in the dining hall?" The Dark haired man now known to Sakura as Estel looked thoroughly chastised "Not to Adar?" he looked down to his toes in consternation "Exactly, do not make me tell you again Estel." Estel nodded and mumbled "Yes Adar." Elrond gave a short nod before turning to Sakura.

"You look positively radiant, Belthil." He said as he looked over her tidied form. Sakura gave him a small grateful smile "Thank you for the compliment Hir-nin." he gave her a small nod in affirmation before gesturing to the dark haired man now standing with them "This is Aragorn or as he's better known around here, Estel. He has a penchant for not following the rules." Aragorn gave a cocky smile at that and was about to reply before the door opened once more and four more people entered.

"Ah, you are all here. Introductions are in order." Elrond said as the four people made their way over "Lady Sakura, these are my children." he said gesturing to the three dark haired elves "Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir this is Lady Sakura, Galadriel and Celeborn's daughter." All of their eyes widened for a moment before they all bowed with a twist of their hands and Sakura answered in kind "Mae Govannen." She said quietly and they all replied in their unique voices "Mae Govannen." Sakura smiled at Arwen who smiled right back while Elladan and Elrohir gave cheeky grins.

"Galadriel and Celeborn's Daughter, it is a pleasure to meet you. Mae Govannen." Came a mature smoke roughened voice from her left and she turned to face a tall grey haired and bearded man wearing a large pointy hat, a grey cloak and gripping a long wooden staff. Sakura put her hand in front of her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles but it soon became too much and she laughed out loud, the sound shocking all of the rooms occupants as she doubled over gasping out a "Mae Govannen." between bursts of giggles.

Elrond looked worried but Gandalf was simply amused and delighted to meet such a free spirit who would laugh at the mere sight of him. Now that may sound harsh but he was glad she was not oppressed like most of the elves he'd met who seemed to be walking around with a stick up their as- posterior... He smiled and his eyes twinkled as her laughter started to dry up and she could breathe normally.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to insult you by laughing." Sakura said as she bent low and twisted her hand over her sternum in greeting and respect, worry colouring her voice "Its fine dear girl, I am glad you are able to laugh freely." She heard what the older man said and she straightened up in shock "What?" she said in surprise, the other Elves all in agreement with her, as she looked at him and saw his periwinkle blue eyes sparkling with mirth and her face broke out in a smile "Thankyou... I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." She said frowning.

"My name is Mithrandir* but Gandalf will suffice dear girl." Gandalf told her, a smile in his voice.

"Well I am pleased to meet you Gandalf." Sakura said as she smiled up at him "And I you, dear girl." Gandalf replied as he rested a gentle hand on her head.

"Now that the introductions have been given, we may eat." Said Lord Elrond.

They all took a seat at the large table, Elrond at the head, Gandalf to his left with Arwen and Aragorn sitting next to him and Sakura to his right with Elladan and Elrohir next to her. Conversation during the meal was light and flowing, ranging in topics from what Sakura had yet to learn to stories of Gandalf's travels throughout middle earth.

At the end of the evening they were all quietly chatting to one and other, enjoying a glass of what Sakura learned was called Miruvóre*, a warm and fragrant clear cordial that Sakura thought should be banned from the exquisite taste alone.

By the time they all retired to bed they were warm, happy and sated by the food, drink and company all willing to do it over again. Sakura slipped out of her dress, unbound her chest and slipped on a light lavender hued short sleeved tunic whose length went all the way to the top of her knees so forgoing leggings Sakura slid under the covers, eyes closing and slipping into sleep a minute after her head hit the pillow.

{Timeskip: 3 months}

Sakura huffed in annoyance before pressing her middle and forefinger against the cut she'd garnered on her palm from the sharp metal edge of the blade she was sharpening. Forcing a little bit of chakra into her fingers, she manipulated it into healing chakra and watched as the skin knitted itself back together the cut becoming smaller and shallower until her skin was once again unmarred.

She heard a quiet sigh from beside her and looked up to see Micahlaë smiling down at her, standing beside the stone bench she was seated on "Good morning, Belthil." He said in his soothing brook-over-pebbles voice "Good morning Micahlaë." Sakura said in return, watching as he seated himself beside her.

"I hope it finds you well?" He asked and he watched as her expert hands worked a whetstone across the edge of her blade, the metal rasp ringing around the small courtyard they were seated in "It is a good morning but I am not entirely well. And yourself, Micahlaë?" He frowned at her reply but returned the sentiment in kind "I am well. Whatever is the matter Sakura?" he asked, obvious concern bleeding into his voice which Sakura could hear.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Sakura said as she packed her whetstone back into her weapons maintenance kit and slid the long knife she was sharpening back into its sheathe "If you would excuse me Micahlaë, I am going to be late to my lesson." Sakura said before she stood, slinging the double sheathe with her long knives onto her back and strolling away with a determined walk that Micahlaë would not soon forget.

Sakura made her way from the courtyard and into the house where she'd first met Lord Elrond. Following the hallway to her rooms Sakura quickly deposited her maintenance kit and long knives on her bed before disappearing out into another, guarded courtyard populated with Lairelossë, Laurinquë, Taniquelassë and Yavannamírë. This was Elrond's private courtyard and Sakura revelled in the fragrances that drifted from these trees, of all the lore and history she had studied on the elves she knew that these plants technically shouldn't exist but somehow Elrond had managed it.

She saw him admiring the flowers of the Laurinquë hanging in yellow clusters over the hewn stone balustrade that surrounded the area "Sorry I am late Ada* it was completely unintentional and will not happen again." Elrond turned to her with a thunderous scowl on his face and she couldn't help but shrink away from the benevolent aura that was emanating from his very skin. She took in a sudden breath she had forgotten to take as his face broke into a small smile at seeing her.

"That is quite all right Aewithen, I must remind Micahlaë not to rub off on you too much." His smile faded at the slight look of horror on Sakura's face "What is the matter Penneth?" he asked quietly "You scared me Ada, you looked so frighteningly angry with me." Her mouth was pulled down at the corners and her eyes looked sad "Oh Pen Dithen*, I was not angry with you. I simply received a bit of bad news this morning," he pulled her into a gentle, loving hug "That is all, I assure you." He squeezed her lightly as she hugged him back.

"Okay, shall we start the lesson Ada?" she asked quietly as he relinquished his hold on her "Yes. We shall retreat to the forest today, come." He held his hand out and Sakura grasped it gently before he led her from the courtyard to the forest just outside. They took to the heart of the giant landscape and flitted quietly through the trees, listening to the birds chattering to each other and the small animals running through the undergrowth.

They stopped in the middle of an archery range that was quiet due to the afternoon meal being served at this time. Sakura watched as Elrond stepped up to a large pale oak and placed his hand against the bark. He turned to her with dark eyes "Sakura, come." He said beckoning to her with a crook of his finger.

Sakura followed his request and stepped up to the tree "A tree is a living organism correct?" He asked her, Sakura nodded "It breaths air, it absorbs nutrients from its surroundings, It's thrives in the sunlight, and when struck…" He lifted his hand from where he'd placed it on the bark to reveal an oozing hole "… it bleeds, just as we do. Do you know why it excretes sap?" He asked her, waiting patiently for her reply as she thought.

"Because they need to stop bacteria or bugs from getting in to make them sick, like us, It also works to heal the wound, like a scab. When there are no wounds on the trees patina the sap helps to keep the tree nourished." She looked at him, waiting for his comment on her overview.

Elrond walked forward and grasped her smooth pale face in his hands "Absolutely correct Belthil." He lent forward and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead "Come, let us return." He took her by the hand once more.

They retreated from the woods and back to Elrond's courtyard "I believe there is nothing more for me to teach you this day, perhaps you could use this time to peruse some of the medical texts in the library?" he questioned her gently "Of course Ada, I'll leave you be." She said quietly as she brushed a light kiss against his cheek and wandered out of the courtyard, meandering down the hall to the vast library.

She went to the medical text section and pulled a rather heavy tome from the shelf about healing herbs, putting the book down on one of the many spare white reading desks littered around the library with a barely concealed thump Sakura sat down on the chair accompanying the desk and opened the book to where her last marker was. She remembered she was about to read up on Athelas* when she'd been called away. She started reading but after the first two lines her mind started to wander. She read the line about the plant names etymology more than once as her mind skipped back to the first day of learning about healing from Lord Elrond.

_**/Flashback**_

"_Okay to start today's lesson we are going to learn what it is that gives us, as Elves, the ability to heal."Elrond stood before her in Silver robes hemmed in a light blue brocade trim with his hands tucked inside opposing sleeves._

"_Does this exclude me then Ada as I'm not of original Elven Descent?"Sakura simply looked curious, not downtrodden and Elrond answered truthfully "I'm not entirely sure whether you can heal as some of us are want to do but it may be possible. It's not an overly long process to start learning how, but you may need a bit of a push." Elrond sat by Sakura on the stone bench and pulled out a small dagger from the confines of his robes and set it upon his lap._

"_This is not how we would normally teach our Elfling's Belthil but this is by no means normal circumstance. I want you to heal me in any way that flows naturally for you, alright?" Sakura nodded her head in agreement and before she could even think to protest Elrond had nicked himself with dagger._

_He held his wounded hand out to her and waited for her to proceed. She grasped his hand gently within one of her own and closed her eyes, focussing her chakra to the tips of her fingers. Her eyes flew open and she snatched her hands away from Elrond's, she stared down at her hands trying to get a grip on the familiar feel of her chakra._

_She found the feeling lacking but replaced by something else, it felt slightly familiar but there was something… unfamiliar in a comforting way. It felt like… Home. She once again summoned her chakra to her hands but instead of the green hue of her regular healing chakra it was a slivery-blue._

"_Is something the matter Belthil?"Lord Elrond asked, worried by her silence "No Ada, I simply found something about myself that I did not yet know. May I see your hand again?"Elrond did as she asked and proffered his hand to her once more, gently she took it in one hand and concentrated her chakra to the tips of her fingers. Pressing her fingers against the wound she ran them across the small cut and felt the skin knitting itself back together at twice the normal capacity._

_She was surprised at the efficiency of her chakra but penned it to the unfamiliar part she had felt comingling with her original chakra "Ada is it possible that I retained my original energies but also absorbed others into myself through outside sources, such as my parents claiming mark?"Lord Elrond pondered it for a moment "I'm not too sure Belthil, there has never been another case such as yours so the only sort of evidence we have is well… you."_

"_Okay Ada. How is your hand now?" Elrond flexed his hand "Better Belthil, thank you. I think that will be all for our lesson today. We'll expand on it more in times to come." He gave her a small smile and a brushed a barely there kiss against her cheek "Onto your other studies you go Belthil." He said as he stood "Yes Ada." She stood and returned that kiss with a brush of lips against his cheek before he turned and walked away, robes billowing behind him._

_**End Flashback/**_

She remembered that first time she had used her new enhanced abilities; she'd been amazed at the sheer power she could summon to just one finger. She was three times stronger now then she had been that day as she spent more time honing her skills alongside Elrond, taking his advice toward her newfound strengths in high regard.

She gently shut the book on plant lore with her place marked and stood, taking the book back to its place on one of the higher shelves with other, larger and far older tomes. By the position of Anor* she knew she would be late for her lesson with Elladan and so made quickly from the library to the smithy on the second tier.

"You're late." Came the smooth voice of Elladan before the clang of a strike as his hammer fell. She watched the muscles in his bare back tense and flex as he continued to strike the red hot piece of metal he was working. The clang of the hammer echoing in her ears with each strike wasn't as irritating as the first time she'd heard it, it was a noise she'd slowly gotten used to as her lessons inside the smithy had continued.

"I'm sorry 'adan. I was reading and the time simply escaped me." She was looking down towards her feet and saw another pair come into view only to realise the clanging had stopped. Elladan's fingers were under her chin and directing her gaze upward once more to look into his grey eyes "It happens to all of us Lasvell* you should not be ashamed of it. It is just an idea that you might be on time next lesson, yes?" Sakura nodded.

"Good, then for today's lesson we are going to learn how to properly fletch an arrow because I know you did not fletch those you now carry Lasvell." He smiled playfully at her and she swatted his arm "So, should we call someone who knows how to properly fletch an arrow then?" He looked highly insulted "Well excuse me, perhaps I shall go teach someone else then." Sakura laughed at this.

"I was only fooling 'adan, I know you are good at almost everything." Elladan smiled at her "Alright, shall we get started then?" He asked her and Sakura nodded with an affirmative "Mm Hmm."

Sakura watched on as he made three notches in the butt of the arrow and passed the long length of the feather edge through a cohesive substance before sliding the edge into the long notch and tugging gently so it stuck inside. He held it there for approximately a minute and a half before letting go and doing the same for the other two notches.

When he was finished he held it up to her and showed her a shining example of his craftsmanship "Well?" he asked and Sakura nodded appreciatively "It's wonderful 'adan, perfect work." and he nodded smiling smugly "I think so too, now it's your turn to do one, just do as I did and you can't go wrong." he smiled gently at her before turning back to forging arrow heads.

Following Elladan's instruction Sakura picked up an arrow shaft and removed her small hunting knife from the holster resting in the square of her lower back. She slid the knife through the shaft with ease, moving onto the second notch and doing the same as the first on the third she sliced through and about halfway down the knife hit a wayward grain in the wood and it slipped out.

She cried out in alarm as the knife on its misguided course sliced a deep path diagonally across her thumb to the knuckle. She dropped the shaft of wood and her knife to grab her hand as Elladan came rushing over to see her hand gushing blood and Sakura's attempts at trying to heal it but to no avail, she couldn't concentrate for long enough to do it as the pain was mind numbing.

Elladan grasped her under the elbow of her other arm "Come, we must get you to the infirmary." and he dragged her up the tiers to the infirmary which was vacant apart from the healer on duty as Elladan sat her on one of the beds.

"Oh my, what happened?" the other elf had approached, the healer it seemed was one of the council members, Linaèwen if she remembered correctly "Lady Sakura, what did you do to yourself?" To Sakura is seemed like Linaèwen was laughing at her, a smile tugging at the fringes of her mouth at what she didn't know but she figured it might have something to do with her small bout of incompetence.

"I was fletching arrows and my knife slipped." she ground out irritably. Linaèwen let out a mock gasp and admonished Sakura in what seemed like a caring tone but it was really patronizing "You need to be careful when working with knives Lady Sakura." that smile was tugging at her mouth again.

Linaèwen was obviously not competent at the elves healing magic as Sakura watched her gather supplies for suturing a wound and herbs for numbing. Linaèwen rubbed the herbs around the wound and then held them there for a moment "Hold this here and tell me when you can't feel the skin around the wound." Sakura held the herbs and watched as Linaèwen set about sterilizing the needle.

When the wounded part of her hand was subsequently numb, Sakura removed the herbs and took a cloth to the skin wiping away the blood from the area. Observing it carefully Sakura poked, prodded and tested the depth with her chakra laden fingers. When she knew the depth of the wound she concentrated her healing chakra and started the process of knitting the skin back together while Elladan watched in fascination, it took her only a moment to heal the area, less time than with her normal chakra.

After Linaèwen had finished sterilizing the needle and slipping the thread through it she came back to Sakura only to see a bloody cloth, bloody herbs but no wound anywhere in sight. She frowned "Were you two playing a game with me, there is no wound! Elladan, you know better than to involve others in your silly little pranks." Sakura realised it was hard for the elder to believe that she could heal her own hand so she would prefer to believe that she and Elladan were playing a trick on her.

Elladan set about to protest and Linaèwen practically shouted at them "Do not came back here unless you really have a problem, now scat!" it was quite obvious to them both that the council member was upset but neither wanted to upset her more so they disappeared out the door.

"She was really angry, I don't think she likes me very much 'adan." Sakura said quietly to Elladan "It does seem like she has a sort of dislike for you, I wonder why?" Elladan sunk into a quiet silence, pondering the elders inclinations.

They wandered back down to the smithy to continue their lesson, after fletching herself at least two quivers full of arrows Elladan called a stop and decided to teach her how to forge. He decided a handy little knife for the inside of her boot would be nice to show her for a first run.

He showed her how to smelt the metal for the handle and beat the sheet metal and folding it to strengthen the shape for the blade. Once that was done he showed her how to fit it together in a seamless way and how to hold it fast for decades of use. After that it took him a short while to create an ankle holster for the knife to just barely stick out of her soft deer skin boots.

Sakura was awed by his work, just sitting for hours and watching him was one of the most amazing things in the world to her. She was delighted when the knife he'd created was gifted to her "Thank you so much 'adan!" and he gave her a brief tired smile "Maybe you can work on making your own weapons in the times to come." and Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"I think perhaps, the bow can wait for another time when you have need of one as yours in perfect working order at this point in time." Elladan said "But you did do very well with these arrows." He complimented as he inspected one closely "Seamless.." he muttered to himself, aware he was loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Neither one of us has eaten this afternoon 'adan, perhaps we should partake in the evening meal which should be starting shortly." Sakura suggested quietly "Yes, I'm sure it is almost time and we should probably tidy up before the evening meal. Wouldn't want Ada to throw a fit about being unclean." Elladan replied as he handed her the two quivers full of arrows.

He banked down the forgery fire and let the coals continue to burn as he placed a metal casing over the forge to keep it warm. They exited the smithy and entered the deepening dusk "We better be quick 'adan or Ada really will throw a fit." Sakura giggled at the thought "I believe you are right Belthil." He smiled genuinely at her giggles.

"I will see you shortly then." Elladan said before turning down a hall to his rooms. Sakura continued along to her rooms, tracing her fingers along the orchids on her door before entering. She moved to the basin in the corner after dropping her quivers on the bed and stripping off her soiled dress along with her underclothes. Sakura quickly washed off scrubbing the soot and grime collected on her skin from a hard day's work in the smithy.

Once she was clean she grabbed the towel hanging by the bathing nook and rubbed herself down briskly to rid her skin of water. She hung the towel back up on the hook and walked over to the armoire and opened the lid to find more clean undergarments, she didn't know when they found the time to do it but she was grateful they left them for her. Pulling out some clean underclothes she rooted around the armoire thinking about what colour to wear.

She was almost at the bottom when she came across a dress she had yet to wear. It wasn't the same cut as the other dresses, this one had a rounded neck rather than a 'V' shaped one. It was a deep teal satin with black lace brocade trim at the same points as the other dresses minus around the neck and Sakura couldn't help but stare at it, she was so surprised she hadn't noticed it before.

After tugging on the underwear and binding her chest Sakura slipped the dress over her head and shimmied it down her body. She walked to the full length polished sheet of brass set into the wall and just stared at herself. The neck of the dress gathered in gentle ripples just above the line of her chest bindings tightening around the swell of her breasts and slithering against the rest of her body, flaring slightly at the hips.

The sleeves were the same three quarter length as the other gowns but this one had a fine shimmering see through type of material that flared from the ends of the sleeves and floated rather than draped about her hands unlike the other materials and the colour of it was a light sea-foam green, it reminded her of Gaara's eyes... She sighed, melancholy as she realised how much she missed her home. Rúmil's voice startled her out of her reverie and almost gave her a heart attack "Why so sad Gwathel?" he asked quietly.

She sighed once more and instead of a lie opted for the truth, knowing that she could trust Rúmil "I love this place, it's serenity and it's beauty and I love everyone that I have met or shared such close quarters with but... I long for home and I know it probably won't be possible to ever go back but that does not stop the longing of wanting to be there, who knows how much time has passed. They have probably already added my name to the cenotaph with M.I.A. next to it." She said the last part to herself but Rúmil had heard, he just thought it wise to ask about it another time.

"You should not be so sad when you look so beautiful Laschal." She smiled at him in the reflection of the brass as he came up behind her, comb in hand. Gently pulling her hair out from the neck of the dress he set about combing it out before gathering a handful of hair from the crown of her head and plaiting it in a fishbone plait about a quarter way down the length of her hair.

Producing ribbons the same colours as her dress from seemingly nowhere he quickly tied her hair off and rested his hands gently on her shoulders "Come Laschal, or we will be later than we already are." Sakura turned and gave him a small shy smile before he grabbed her hand and gave her a quick twirl like a ballroom dance move before tugging her out the door and down to the same dining hall she'd been eating in since she'd arrived that first day.

Entering through the double doors they watched as everyone looked up upon their arrival "So nice of you to finally join us Belthil, we waited the evening meal for you." Elrond gave Sakura a small smile to let her know that she wasn't in trouble and gave an indirect glare toward Rúmil at the same time.

"Thank you Ada." Sakura returned his smile as she and Rúmil took their seats. Without prompt several elves came in bearing platers of fruits, vegetables, tureens of soup, fish, cheese's, different types of breads and butter.

Sakura remembered her awe at the amount of food they brought out for one main meal for the first week she was in Rivendell but she grew accustomed to it as time passed and it now did not phase her.

As she consumed the evening meal she thought about the time's she had spent with her team and the get-together's they'd had with the others when they had the time to spare...

_**/Flashback to the BBQ restaurant…**_

_Sakura remembered the last time they were all together to sit down, have a meal and talk about what was going on in their lives individually and as the teams they were a part of._

_She watched Naruto and Kiba argue over who was going to BBQ the last strip of meat, using their chopsticks to try and knock the opposing pairs away, Naruto crowed as he came out victorious and chucked the last strip of meat on the BBQ. He full on pouted as Kiba snatched it off a few moments later and shoved it down his gullet._

_She observed Kakashi and Kurenai conversing quietly at the opposite end of the table and she watched as Kakashi's lone eye darted downwards to Kurenai's stomach making the topic of conversation obvious._

_Ino and Chouji were bickering about how much he ate while Shikamaru stared and slouched lazily, not bothering to get involved for the sake of his ears._

_She had been absolutely delighted when Temari, Gaara and Kankuro had show up in the village on a diplomatic visit to change a few terms of their alliance. She was even more so when she found out they'd be in town for at least another week._

_Lee and Gai were boasting about their exercise routines and spouting lines about the springtime of youth, Neji had a haughty look on his face and Ten Ten was trying her best to keep him calm as the green beast and his prodigy were pretty much yelling in his ear._

_Shino was talking quietly to Hinata about the bug that was resting on his hand and she seemed riveted with a blush staining her cheeks as he explained to her about the Kikai._

_Iruka and Yamato were flirting with each other and by the blush staining high on Iruka's cheeks Yamato must have been whispering some sweet nothings into his ear. She took note of Yamato's hand which was pressed gently against the inside of Iruka's thigh… So maybe not sweet nothings… She blushed at the thought._

_Tsunade and Shizune -with Ton Ton on her lap- Were sitting close by her just quietly enjoying a cup -or a dozen in her Shishou's case- of Sake. She was grateful to have them with her, It had been a tough week at the hospital for them and she was glad they were finding the time to chill and take a short break before the cacophony started all over again._

_She smiled as she took them all in, as individuals and as a whole. They were all her family and she wouldn't change any of it for the world…_

_**End Flashback/**_

Remembering that made her mad with overwhelming longing and grief, she set down her utensils with quiet precision "Belthil?" Elrond questioned with his fork halfway to his mouth "Are you alright?" Sakura was about to shake her head no but simply nodded.

"Excuse me Ada, I am no longer hungry." She slid her chair out from the table and stood up, whisking out of the room without another word lest she cry in front of the other diners.

She fled deep into the forest flitting between trees, not stopping until her muscles were screaming at her. Only then did she slow to a standstill, breathing hard as her lungs screamed for air.

She realised that no matter how far she ran or how fast, her memories would still be with her. She loosed a heart-wrenching cry as she sank to her knees, tears running down her scratched and dirt smudged face making tracks through the dust as she sobbed.

Her head snapped up as she heard a twig break not far to her left and what she saw was not what she was expecting, at all. Standing there had to be the most handsome elf she had ever seen, and it wasn't his looks although they were certainly something to brag about.

A nice straight nose, slightly small square jaw, high cheekbones that weren't too delicate, golden blonde hair tied off in neat warrior braids two lining each side instead of one and from what she could see he had a lithe, toned body.

All of that wasn't what drew her in, through her watery eyes she could see his. There deep stormy grey was endearing, commanding and gentle all at once and they drew her like a moth to a flame. She gasped at the sincerity shown there as he asked "Are you alright?" and all she could gasp out was a quiet "no.."

"May I ask what's wrong?" He questioned quietly as he sank into a crouch beside her and Sakura nodded her head dumbly for a moment before she realised she should say something "I miss my family." She said in a small grief stricken voice.

He lay his hand gently on top of both of hers which were resting on her bent knees as she knelt on the forest floor "Where are your family?" Sakura quickly realised that she couldn't tell this handsome stranger the truth of her origins and so had to think quickly on her feet -figuratively speaking of course-.

"They're in Lothlórien." She sniffled and his eyes widened as he she looked him full in the face for the first time instead of glancing up through her lashes. He took in her wide, soulful smoky jade coloured eyes, slim straight nose and thin curved jaw along with her curtain of vivid pink hair, almost the colour of peach blossoms. She was well endowed from what he could see -far more so than most female elves who were fairly slight- and as far as he could tell she was also tall.

Her petal pink lips looked so inviting as she spoke and he snapped out of it to reply "Then what are you doing here if they are in Lothlórien, travelling?" she simply nodded in reply to his question.

"If you miss them so, why do you not simply go home?" he asked her as if it were clearly obvious and Sakura shook her head "They sent me here to learn from other elves all that they can teach me in my time here. I will go home when I'm done." That was as close to the truth that Sakura could stray without spilling her guts on who she really was to the elves.

"Oh… I supposed all you can do is hold on until that time comes then?" He asked gently watching as more tears streaked down her scratched cheeks "Mhmm." She mumbled.

Sakura started when she felt his fingers curl around her jaw and she looked into his kind face as he wiped away her tears "An elf as becoming as you should not cry, to see it brings sadness to my heart." He said quietly and watched as a slight smile turned up her lips before she gave a quiet laugh.

"Hannon le*." She said and he knew it was in response to the compliment he'd bestowed upon her. He heard the shrill whistle of a hawk and knew it was his signal to depart.

"I am so sorry to have to leave you in this way but I am being called. I do however hope we will meet again another day, Namárië*." He said as he brushed his thumb gently over her cheekbone one last time "Namárië." She said as he stood from his crouch, pulling her up with him by his other hand.

"I do so hope we meet again Aewithen." and after bestowing a final soft kiss across her knuckles, He retreated swiftly towards the opposite end of the forest from which she came with his hair fluttering behind him catching the soft golden light that filtered through the canopy of trees.

When Sakura could no longer see him she turned and walked back the way she had come, slow and measured as she contemplated what had just happened. She had just had her first semi-romantic interaction with a male elf and she didn't even get a name. How was she supposed to see him again if she didn't know where he was from?

After an hour of walking she finally hit the tree line she'd entered and it was closing in on darkness, dusk had just about passed. She was walking down the hall towards her bedroom when she saw Rúmil coming from the opposite direction, he raced down the hall and stopped in front of her.

"Where have you been Gwathel? I've been so worried." Rúmil said as he grasped her shoulders in gentle hands "I was in the forest, I needed some time to myself to sort through my thoughts. Am I not allowed?" Sakura's voice was acidic as she spoke to the kind-hearted elf.

"Of course you are, I was just worried about you." Sakura saw his mouth turn down in a frown and immediately felt bad for the way she had spoken to Rúmil "I'm sorry Gwador, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way." She pulled the bright bubbly elf in for a hug as she apologized.

Rúmil's arms snaked about her waist and hugged her tight to him as she squeezed him back in silent apology. As she pulled back he did too, resting his hands on her hips as he spoke to her "If you ever need someone to vent to, you know that I'm always here right?" he asked.

"Of course Rúmil, I know." She gave him a small smile as she drew away "I really want to lie down for a bit though if you don't mind." He simply nodded and she retreated to her room, taking a seat on her bed. She sat still for a moment before she stood again and walked onto the balcony, the airy peach curtains parting like water around her body.

She leaned her forearms against the smooth stone balustrade and looked out over Rivendell, the tranquillity of the night started to calm her frayed nerves and she thought back to the night where she and team seven had gone out for Kakashi's birthday one evening…

_**/Flashback…**_

_Sakura had met the boys at a local joint called the Rusty Kunai, they'd decided to treat Kakashi for his birthday and take him out because they all hadn't seen each other in a few months being busy with separate missions, hospital work and other things. Naruto and Sai were already there when she arrived at the door and they were both dressed smartly. _

_Naruto had dropped his usual garb for a deep Cerulean button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks and he'd apparently coerced Sai into doing the same as he was dressed in a deep Crimson button-up with the sleeves rolled up and Pewter coloured slacks and his dark hair was slightly spiked up with hair wax._

_Both Naruto and Sai whistled as her as she did a small twirl for them with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a Black slinky halter-neck dress with a low rounded neckline that clung to her substantial bust and a skirt that flared from her hips which swished about the tops of her knees as she spun around. Her short pink hair was done up in a bun with a few tendrils hanging down the back of her neck and a pair of ornamental hair sticks with small black roses dangling from the end on small black lengths of chain._

_"Perhaps we should go inside and wait? Kakashi may be a while." Sakura suggested and both boys nodded in agreement. Entering through the propped open door which was letting in a cool breeze on this warm night they went looking for a table and Sakura gasped in surprise to see Kakashi was already seated at a table, waiting for them._

_Sensing eyes on him Kakashi looked up to see Naruto, Sai and Sakura standing there with mouths agape. He stood as they walked over to him and Naruto bear tackled him wishing him a very Happy Birthday, Sai was next giving him a clap on the back as he shook his hand and wished him a Happy Birthday and last but not least was Sakura._

_She practically jumped into his arms and he enjoyed her delighted laughter as he swung her around once before setting her down gently, the clack of her sensible heels marking her touching the floor. _

_Sakura stretched up and gave her Ex-sensei a small peck on his cheek and whispered "Happy Birthday." Into his ear as she hugged him tightly and he returned the favour as he squeezed her around the waist._

_"It's great to see your all looking well guys." Kakashi said with a pleasant eye crinkle as he let Sakura go, which gave away that he was genuinely smiling at them "Have a seat." He said and they all sat._

_Sakura noticed that Kakashi must have picked up on the night's dress code as he was dressed in a midnight Blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of charcoal Grey slacks. She thought he looked devilishly handsome dressed this way but she didn't voice it. _

_Instead she said "First rounds on me, what do you guys want to drink?"and Naruto piped up first "Jacks and coke please." and he gave her a grateful smile Sai spoke up and said "I'll have the same as Naruto thankyou Sakura." and Sakura nodded._

_"Kakashi?" She asked the older Ninja "Jameson and Coke please Sakura." and he gave her a special eye crinkle smile. She nodded and walked up to the bar _

_"What'll you have sweetheart?" Asked the bartender "Can I get two Jacks and Coke, one Jameson and Coke and a Cosmopolitan please?" she asked as she gave the man a smile "Sure thing doll face, that five-thirty Ryo thanks." Sakura just nodded as she pulled a one thousand Ryo note from her purse and handed it over._

_The bartender handed over the change and started mixing the drinks as she walked away. Taking a seat at the table with the boys she smiled "Drinks will be here momentarily." All three of them nodded and a moment later their drinks arrived. As they started on those they struck up conversation about what had been going on with them and what was happening in their lives._

_**Three hours later…**_

_Lots of conversation and many drinks later had led to the two boys and Sakura being out on the dance floor, partying it up with Kakashi watching from the sidelines. They all knew it would soon be time to head home and they were making the most of the time they had together. The music was quick dance music but it suddenly slowed down to something a little more… romantic?_

_Sakura sidled off the dance floor over to where Kakashi was sitting, breathing hard with perspiration gathered on her brow and between her breasts. She stood in front of him as he looked up into her flushed face "Come dance with me Kakashi, please." She picked up his hand and tugged gently, he offered no resistance as he stood and walked to the dance floor with her._

_She turned to face him and he took her up in his arms, clasping their hands together and placing her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. Following the beat of the music he started to move her around the dance floor in a slow waltz, enjoying the time he got to spend alone with her. _

_They hadn't seen each other in a while but their relationship remained much the same, no matter what happened it seemed to stand the test of time and he was extremely grateful to have that small amount of stability in his life._

_Sakura closed her eyes, just enjoying the closeness they shared as she let him lead her around the perimeter dance floor but as the song slowed to a stop, so did they. Separating they gave each other matching smiles -or in Kakashi's case, an eye crinkle- and decided it was time to collect the two boys and head on home, so they split up in search of them._

_Sakura found Sai lounging by the bar talking to the bartender about the various colourful patrons that came in and out of his establishment and whether it was okay for him to sit in and draw some of them. When she finally made it to the bar they were shaking hands so she decided they must have reached an accord._

_"Come on Sai, time to go." Sakura hooked her arm through his as she said this and the bartender smiled at them both "Cute girlfriend." and Sakura shook her head as Sai replied "She isn't my girlfriend, she's like a sister to me." He gave Sakura a ghost of a smile as he said this._

_"So she's single then?" The bartender asked him, suddenly very interested. Sakura simply gave the man a withering look and tugged Sai towards the door where Kakashi already had Naruto._

_They pulled the boys out the door and walked down the street, enjoying the coolness of the night as they walked along the path. Sai and Naruto were mucking around, pushing and shoving each other while Sakura and Kakashi simply walked amiably side-by-side._

_They smiled watching Sai and Naruto goof off with each other and just generally having a bit of fun. Sai's apartment was the first stop on their route and he bid them a fair evening as he clapped Kakashi's shoulder and once more wished him a Happy Birthday._

_He reached over and gave Sakura a hug because they both knew they wouldn't see each other for another long while and Sakura returned it with a quiet sniffle. He gave Naruto a good natured punch on the shoulder and then disappeared up the stairs to his apartment._

_Naruto's place was the next stop on their list and it wasn't too far away from Sai's place which meant that they could see each other often enough which Sakura was glad for. Upon reaching Naruto's apartment they stopped and Sakura stood there as Naruto gave Kakashi a rather manly hug._

_"Happy Birthday old man. Another day, another year." Kakashi simply smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto turned and gave Sakura a giant Bear-hug and her eyes started to tear up because she missed him so much._

_"It was great to see you again Sakura, You look fantastic! Let's not leave it so long next time, huh?" He pulled back and curled his hands around her face, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumbs before he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead._

_"See you soon, Ne?" Sakura just nodded her head and satisfied, Naruto gave a short nod to Kakashi and disappeared into his house._

_Kakashi and Sakura walked towards the edges of Konoha where Kakashi's place was located. They walked in companionable silence, hands brushing against each other occasionally. As they walked Sakura rested her hand in the crook of Kakashi's elbow and just enjoyed the silence with him._

_There was no need for small talk between them, the silence said everything they wanted to say to one another without uttering a single monosyllable. Their walk ended too shortly when they came upon Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi turned to her and looked her steadily in the face as he spoke. _

_"I want you to take extra care of yourself okay? No doing anything foolish while you're on missions, think with a level head." he took her in his arms and held her tightly, arms entwined around her upper and lower back. _

_Sakura reached up his back and hooked her hands over his shoulders, squeezing them in reassurance as he hugged her all the tighter._

_"I want you back in one piece." he whispered in her ear before he loosened his grip, giving her the option to step out of his embrace but she just stood there, in his arms unmoving for a few more moments before she pulled away to reveal watery eyes._

_"Did you want to stay here tonight?" He whispered to her as he swept a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sakura shook her head 'no' in response to his question and Kakashi knew that she didn't mean it in a bad way._

_He simply nodded "Goodnight Sakura." He kissed her chastely on the forehead and she could smell the rich dark earth and spring rain smell that clung to his skin._

_"Goodnight." She said and she watched him retreat into his home before she transported herself to her own apartment on the opposite side of Konoha. Pulling her keys from her purse she unlocked the front door and entered her home._

_Placing her purse on the table in the hallway she kicked off her heels and padded to her bedroom. She unclipped the halter from the back of her neck and peeled the dress from her form, letting it drop to the floor beside her wardrobe._

_Dressed in only lacy black panties Sakura entered her wardrobe, turned on the light and started to rummage through the draws._

_"Aha!" She said when she found it hiding behind a bunch of old training shirts. She pulled it out and held it to her nose, taking in a deep lungful of the smell she could only Identify as Kakashi._

_She slipped the oversized shirt over her head and shimmied into it before crawling into bed. Under the covers all she could smell was the rich dark earth and spring rain smell that was Kakashi, she felt warm and safe. It smelled like home…_

_**End Flashback/**_

A few tears splashed Sakura's arms where they were leaning on the balustrade as she remembered that night, the homeliness and the tranquillity, the peace she had felt being surrounded by her boys.

She missed that, she missed all of it. She missed all of them.

Stepping back into her room she stripped off her torn dress and walked over to the basin. Pouring just a small amount of water Sakura grabbed the cloth beside the basin and dipped it in before applying it to her face and scrubbing off the left over dust, making sure her cuts were clean of debris.

Pulling the cloth away from her face she looked at it before she dipped it back into the water, it was slightly pink with blood from the numerous scratches she garnered as the trees whipped past her whilst she had been fleeing her memories.

As she brought the cool cloth out of the water she squeezed it out gently and quickly ran it over her body making sure not to miss the two or three scratches on her arms, legs, feet and torso. She re-wet the cloth and sat of the edge of the bed to scrub her dirty feet of grime, doing one then the other.

After she was sure her feet were free of dirt as well as the rest of her she changed her underwear and bindings but instead of putting on a tunic, she simply climbed into bed in those, laying her head on the pillow and letting her unbound hair tickle the side of her face as she turned her head to watch the stars wheel through the sky.

A bright star to the east was the last she saw before her eyes slid shut and she drifted into the veil of sleep.

{Timeskip: 6 months}

Sakura was out in the forest in the Pre-dawn light playing a tracking game with Aragorn to see how well her tracking skills had developed since he'd first started teaching her four months previous.

Anor was just starting to bleed light into the sky and Sakura was currently relying on her heightened sense of smell and hearing as her eyes were slowly starting to adjust to the extra light. She paused for a moment just taking in everything and she listened carefully.

Not hearing a sound she knelt down and placed her ear flat on the ground, slowing her breathing until she could barely hear it whisper in her throat she listened very carefully. After about a minute she heard a very, very faint thump as if someone had just jumped from the top of a boulder and she instinctively knew exactly where he was.

She had explored this forest a million times over since she'd been here, at least thrice a day so she knew almost every inch and there were only two places where boulders were and only one was close so she headed towards that area.

She moved swiftly and quietly, her feet barely making a sound as she moved. The area was located about a hundred feet from her previous position and as she came across it she caught a whiff of pipe smoke that always seemed to linger around Aragorn so he couldn't have been gone long.

She crouched down by a boulder and knew it was the one that he must have jumped from. There was an impression of his boots in the soft soil and the lighter tracks making their way from the clearing were easy to follow after that.

She moved slowly, keeping an eye on his tracks as her bare feet padded against the earth with barely a hint of noise. She heard a twig snap up ahead and a quiet curse which went to show that he wasn't too far up ahead. She snuck forward and caught sight of him detangling a twig from his hair.

She slunk up behind him, her bow already in hand with an arrow knocked, she stood behind him and pressed the tip of the arrow against the back of his neck.

"Do you surrender, Ranger?" She asked in a deadly tone and he held his hands up beside his head.

"Aye, I surrender kind Elfling." She smiled at his words as she lowered her bow, she stowed the arrow back in its quiver and slid the bow over her head to rest across ways on her body.

"You've gotten much better and far quicker Belthil. It's barely even dawn yet and you've already caught me. Well done." He gave her a bright smile and a gentle hug before they started back home.

"You've certainly come far in your training, it's almost hard to believe how good you are." He gave her a huge grin as he complimented her skills.

"What can I say?" She grinned back "I had a great teacher." As they left the woods he slung an arm around her shoulder in appreciation of her endearment "Perhaps we should tell Ada all about your great victory?" He asked her.

"If you like Estel." and she gave him a smile "Of course I'd like to, I want to show him just how well my prodigy is doing, ha-ha." Sakura was grateful that Aragorn was in such a pleasant mood, she thought it might make her suggestion go over a bit smoother that way.

"You should talk to Arwen, Estel. It's not right when you two are fighting, it's downright horrible and I'm sure Elladan and Elrohir will want to castrate you if you don't make up with their baby sister soon." She saw Aragorn gulp at that and then he frowned.

"How did you know about that, Pen-vuil?" Sakura looked upon his face a moment as they continued to her Ada's courtyard "It was obvious by the way you don't talk much unless it's absolutely necessary and you don't try to sneak out of her room in the mornings anymore either. I'm in a room just down the hall remember?" Sakura sighed.

"Please, just talk to her properly okay? I'm sure she's hurting just as much as you at the moment. Don't give up on this, for both of your sakes." Sakura was pleading with her eyes as she spoke in a quiet voice as they were close to Elrond's courtyard.

"For your sake, I promise I will talk to her but I cannot predict a positive outcome Belthil." Sakura nodded "I know that, but I will be satisfied if you just talk to her." He nodded

"I promise I will go and find her after this." and Sakura smiled "That's all I'm asking for." He smiled back as they walked into Elrond's courtyard and found the elder reading a tome on one of the many stone benches. He looked up at the sound their approach and smiled when he saw the two, Aragorn with his arm draped around Sakura's shoulders.

"And what do we have here this fine morning?" He questioned them both and their faces lit up, hers with excitement and his with satisfaction.

"Sakura completed her tracking exercise before dawn had barely encroached on the sky. She did exceedingly well." He smiled down at her in approval as Elrond stood and walked toward them with a small smile fixed on his lips.

"Well done Belthil, Extremely well done." He drew her into a tight hug along with Aragorn "Well done to both of you, you'll make a hunter of her yet Estel." as he pulled back he smiled down at them both.

He bid Sakura to go and continue her studies and turned to Aragorn as she was leaving the courtyard "You have some explaining to do Estel."

Sakura couldn't help but worry a bit as she wandered down the hall to her room, she knew what the conversation would be about she just hoped that Lord Elrond wasn't too hard on Aragorn.

Upon entering her room she was quite startled to see Micahlaë sitting on the end of her bed, head bowed and hands hanging between his spread knees. She'd already closed the door behind herself and feared his reaction should she open it and run so instead she proceeded into the room.

"Micahlaë, what're you doing here?" She asked, uncertain as she tucked her hands behind her to have easy access to the knife she kept in a sheath at the small of her back.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you." he looked up, his quicksilver eyes flashing with something that sent imperceptible chills racing down her spine, possessiveness. She'd dealt with psychotic patients and patients with stalker tendencies on numerous occasions at the hospital. Psychoanalysis was a part of her training program and the signs were all there.

Classic sign number one: Lurking. He was repeatedly sighted in the hall that lead to her room, not that weird except that he didn't just pass through. He'd hang around until she came by and he'd stop her to talk to her

Sign number two: Following. If she was sitting somewhere secluded he always seemed to be able to find her, no matter where she was as if he'd been following her the whole time. Or he'd follow at a distance and just watch, sending chills down her spine. He always tried to bring her up in conversations with the elves closest to her like Rúmil, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen and he'd even try it out on Aragorn trying get more information on her and her life outside of Rivendell.

Sign number three: Sending gifts. He'd been leaving flowers and other Items in her room, on her pillow or the middle of the bed. Later during the day he would find her and ask if she liked her gift/s.

These were the only real signs but by the fact that he was in her room apparently things were starting to escalate. Sakura wasn't usually affected by things such as this but the thing is; Humans were easy to read. The Elves, there were dastardly tricky to read and she wasn't sure just how volatile they could be if spurned as she hadn't had cause to turn one down as of yet.

She thought she'd made herself obvious in the fact that she wasn't interested in Micahlaë's attentions but apparently he hadn't got the message. That's stalkers for you.

"I was kept waiting a while, you and Aragorn were gone for a long time. Have fun?" He seemed genuinely curious about the time she'd spent with Aragorn and she wasn't sure what to say lest she upset his…. delicate… nature.

"Aragorn was testing my tracking skills, he's been teaching me for a few months now and wanted to see how far I'd progressed in what I knew." She watched as Micahlaë eyed her off before he spoke once again "And how did you fare?" he asked quietly.

"I passed my test." Sakura spoke carefully, unsure of his reaction. She almost drew her knife as he leapt up from the bed and started toward her. She was still unsure of his motives until he picked her up and twirled her around a few times.

"That's my girl, I knew you would pass. You too smart not too." He set her back down on the floor and Sakura almost immediately moved out of his embrace.

"Sakura, is something the matter?" he advanced a step toward her and she took one step back. This dance continued until her back hit the wall and she gasped in fear as she realised she wouldn't be able to run in this particular position. Her bottom lip was quivering as Micahlaë stood in front of her and tilted her head upward via a hand under her chin.

"You are so, so beautiful." He stated as he pushed his body against hers forcing her into the unforgiving hardness of the wall at her back, he leaned down with his lips almost touching hers when the door slowly opened with the accompanying voice of Rúmil.

"Sakura, are you… awake…" His light voice trailed off when he saw the compromising position that Sakura and Micahlaë were in. His hand was under her chin and he was looking toward the door, toward him with arousal as plain as day on his face.

Rúmil then glanced toward Sakura and saw the blatant fear in her eyes, her whole face, her whole Body, was a big neon sign that screamed 'HELP ME!'.

"What's going on here?" Rúmil asked Micahlaë quietly and the other male simply shrugged "Nothing really, Sakura and I were having a nice friendly chat here. We were just finishing up." Sakura desperately wanted to shake her head but she kept still for fear of what he would do to her in his anger.

Micahlaë let her go and stepped away from her, moving for the exit. Rúmil came inside and held the door open for him "Have a pleasant day Rúmil." He said as he left and Rúmil simply nodded his ascension as he closed the door.

Quick as a flash he was by Sakura's side leading her to the bed on shaky legs before she slumped down in fright. Rúmil frowned before speaking what was on his mind "Sakura, you're an all powerful elf with awesome skills. Why didn't you hand his ass to him?" and Sakura looked him in the face her eyes still wide with fright.

"Fear does things to people Rúmil." Her voice was unsteady "It can make people unstable, aggressive or like me, it can sap your strength right out of you. I've never had to deal with a stalker that is after my own person, I couldn't think how to handle the situation. All thought just seemed to just… flee in the presence of that fear." Rúmil nodded his head as he sat beside her and she practically slumped into his arms.

He held her close and calmed her down, slowly but surely he managed to get through that haze of fear. After she had calmed she fell asleep with her head in his lap, he shifted her and gently tugged her up the bed until her head rested against the pillow. As he started to move away from her she snagged his wrist, she was half asleep but managed to whisper a question.

"Stay, please?" Her voice cracked on the last word as if she were about to cry and he hushed her gently "Of course Pen-vuil, of course I'll stay." he whispered to her as he crawled back onto the bed proper. Settling beside her seemed as though it was an invitation, she managed in her near to asleep state to crawl over and rest her head on his chest over his heart.

Without a single word, Rúmil simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close while she slept, dawn rising in the east.

{Three days later… }

Sakura lay awake in her bed one night a few days after the Incident with Micahlaë. She'd managed to get a few decent hours of sleep with Rúmil sharing her bed. She'd felt safe, warm and protected as he'd held her tight, even while he himself was sleeping.

The last few nights she hadn't been able to sleep for fear of Micahlaë coming into her room while she was under. She had known that stalking victims have a high stress rate but she didn't realize just how much. They did say you don't realize someone else's troubles until you've walked a mile in their shoes, now she understood why they said it.

Sakura tensed under her blankets as she heard the faint padding of feet walking past her door, she didn't hear them go further down the hall until the footfalls started up again a moment later, walking further down the hall and around the corner.

He was circling her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and that was what scared her the most. She decided that once she heard him circle again that she would run down to Elladan and Elrohir's room and bunk with them the night.

She listened acutely awhile until she finally heard his footsteps again, the soft padding almost deceptive to his true intent. She heard them go past and stop for another moment before continuing down the hall and then…. finally around the corner. She got out of bed and snuck to the door, gently prying it open. Moving into the hall she shut the door quietly behind her and stole down the hall practically on her tiptoes.

She moved past Aragorn's room which would now be empty since he and Arwen had finally made up, Past Rúmil's room and further down past Arwen's room. She stopped in front of a door with a pair of long knives carved into the patina, edged with Blue. She pried the door open and slunk in, shutting it behind her as she heard the footsteps approaching once more.

Without warning a blade was a pressed against her throat, a hand against her mouth and two bodies against her back and front. She was about to scream when an almost silent "Shhh!" was hissed in her ear. All three elves listened acutely as the footsteps yet again walked past. They listened as they continued down the hall, stopped momentarily and then started again before fading away.

"That's the third time that's happened in the last ten minutes 'adan. What in the hell is going on?" Elrohir asked his brother. There was a muffled noise behind his hand and he realised he still had their intruder gagged.

Releasing their mouth he let them speak "It's me." They both recognized Sakura's voice and wondered what the hell was going on that she'd say that "Say again?" they said in unison.

"The elf wandering down the hall? They're after me." she said quietly. They moved away from her and Elrohir -The kinder of the two brothers- tugged her over to their shared bed and sat her down on the edge before taking a seat beside her, Elladan following his example took a seat on her opposite side.

"Elleth*, tell us what's going on." Elrohir said, deeply concerned for their female brethren. Sakura nodded her acquiescence and began to retell how everything had started 9 months prior, she told of the lurking, the watching and the gifts and things that had been showing up in her bedroom and last but not least the most recent Physical altercation in her room. She'd talked quietly and periodically as the feet had padded past again and again while she had reiterated her predicament.

"Can I please stay here tonight, I don't want to go back to my room." She asked quietly, bracing for the immanent decline "Of course Belthil, if you feel safer her then by all means. Why did you not go to Rúmil?" They asked in slight confusion.

"This is not his home and he does not know these elves as well you do since you have lived here your whole life and he has not. This is your domain not his and that makes you in all sense the most equipped to handle this situation." They nodded as her explanation made complete sense.

Crawling up the bed they pulled the blankets back and slid under, waiting for Sakura to join them but she sat still at the end of their bed "You more that welcome to join us Pen-vuil." they said in quiet unison, She simply shook her head.

"I don't want to intrude, I'll just sit here." She almost squeaked out loud as they grasped her shoulders and hoisted her down to the end of the bed they were sitting on and tugged the covers up so she could slide her legs under.

"Are you sure?" she whispered as footsteps once again padded by, they both just gave her a look and she acceded and slid her legs under the blankets with theirs. They both lay down on either side of her and patted the pillows waiting for her to lie down too and she did a moment later before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys." She said almost silently and their response was to snuggle close and throw opposite arms over her waist so she was sandwiched safely in the middle. It was in this position that she drifted off, feeling safe and content.

{The next morning…}

Sakura awoke in the pre-dawn light to the chirruping of birds and the calm whistling of the brothers getting organised for the day. She opened her eyes to see both the twins tugging on matching Tunics over their lithe, toned bodies and she couldn't help but blush.

She stirred in the bed to alert them to her wakefulness and they both turned to the bed "Your awake already?" Elladan asked and Sakura nodded "I'm always awake at this hour." and they both nodded in understanding.

"Want to go get dressed?" Elrohir asked her "I can escort you to your rooms if you like, Micahlaë won't cross either of us." and Sakura shook her head 'no'. They both frowned at her "and why not?" Elladan demanded.

"If he sees me coming out of here this morning he's going to know where to look for me next time, I have to go alone." They could both see the logic in that and conceded "As you wish, just be careful." She nodded and they watched as she opened the door and poked her head out before disappearing down the hall, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Entering her room she quickly removed her tunic and underclothes, wiped down with a wet cloth and got changed into clean underclothes and moss green tunic and a golden green pair of leggings before donning her soft deerskin boots and slinging her recently sharpened long knives over her shoulders.

Leaving her room she walked down the hall to the dining room to await breakfast, beating everyone there including the twins. She hung her long knives sheath over the back of her chair and walked to the balcony, taking in the resplendent Dawn in all its beauty.

Hand rested on her shoulders with no warning and spun around to press a hidden blade against the throat of the intruder only to see the wide frightened eyes of Aragorn. Scaring Aragorn was a skill in and of itself but she took no pride in it. She withdrew the blade and tucked in back in its hidden sheath before turning back to the dawn.

"Belthil, what was that about?" Sakura laughed cynically "You don't sneak up on an elf Aragorn, especially me. It won't end well most of the time." He stood beside her and tried to look her straight in the face but she wasn't having any of it, He decided to just let it go.

As the dawn progressed and Anor showed his face the other elves started trickling in one by one until they were all seated at the table. Sakura took her seat as the twins came in last and they sat on either side of her the same way that they'd slept the previous night.

They took their breakfast in silence, no one willing to break it as they all ate their fill of food. At the end of the meal Sakura was the first to excuse herself, Elladan and Elrohir weren't far behind her. They knew she was off to the training grounds in the woods to practice with her long knives and after a quick stop to their room for their own weapons they headed out to the training grounds too.

Sakura was walking through the woods to the training area which wasn't too far in and she was halfway there before she realised she was being followed. There were twigs popping at random intervals as whoever was behind her stepped and instead of running she decided to face her aggressor head-on so she turned only to see that it was just Elladan and Elrohir walking behind her with their weapons in hand.

She turned back and continued until she reached the training grounds. Sakura slid her sheath from her shoulders and hooked it on a branch to hang as she drew both blades and stepping to the middle of the field she started practicing her forms, slowly working through the motions.

As she came to the end of her last form and swung one of the long knives downward it clanged as it hit the blade of another. She looked up in surprise to see Elrohir's smiling visage "Let's see how far you've come in what you know, spar with me." He said and Sakura acceded.

"Alright then." She stabbed both of her long knives into the dirt by her feet and stretched to limber up. After doing so she withdrew her knives from the dirt and got into a fighting stance, one foot in front of the other a shoulders width apart. Raising one blade slightly higher than the other, she challenged Elrohir.

"Let's see what you've got!" she goaded him and he simply nodded to her before the dance started. They started rotating around the field, circling each other like hawks eyeing their prey. They were slowly getting closer and taking steps back, Elrohir was trying to put her through her paces she knew, He wanted to know how much she'd learned, how much attention she'd paid to her lessons with him and she was showing just how good of a student she was.

Sakura's steps were in perfect sync with his, as he stepped so did she. Elrohir was impressed by this display of technique, now it was time to test her skills with the deadly blades she held loosely in her hands.

He came at her slowly at first just jabbing a knife out toward her which she parried before returning with a blow of her own which he dodged. He thrust another blow at her and she parried again, it continued this way for some minutes as he tested her defences and limits trying to find a hole in her technique but it seemed as though it was flawless.

As their spar progressed they moved faster and faster until the clang of metal rang steadily in the air with each blow and parry. They circled around and around, trying to find a weakness in their opponents defence.

Elrohir thrust a blow at Sakura's midsection which she blocked and in response she twirled the opposite blade in her hand before going for her own strike which he too blocked. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat at this point after forty-five minutes of sparring and neither had yet stuck the other.

Elrohir swiped his blade across ways at Sakura which proved to his undoing as she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Landing on his back he drew in a sharp breath as Sakura's long knives were placed in a cross shape across his neck as she sat on his stomach.

"Do you surrender?" She asked him and he spoke quietly "Yes, I concede." Sakura's serious look melted away from her face and she smiled brightly as him and Elladan as she stood up and gave him a hand up from the forest floor.

"You fought extremely well Sakura, I couldn't be prouder." Elrohir had a giant grin on his face and Elladan was smiling as well, proud of how far she had some in her training "Very well done Sakura." He praised her and Sakura smiled at him too before it faded.

"You have taught me all you can and I've passed most of my tests… I'll be leaving soon." they both realised what that would mean and made up their minds to make the rest of her time here as enjoyable as possible.

They slung an arm over her shoulders from each side and started their way back home knowing that her departure would come soon enough.

{Timeskip: 3 months}

All of Elrond's children including Aragorn of course were gathered in the courtyard with their Adar as well as Rúmil and Sakura. Their two Maeras were snorting and stomping impatiently, wanting to be on the way already.

There were handshakes and hugs going around as they were getting ready to depart. Arwen's eyes were misty as she hugged Sakura tightly to her "Don't worry Belthil, we will see each other again." Aragorn hugged her too as he nodded his ascension to Arwen's statement "Be safe Belthil, We'll see each other sooner than you think." and he gave her a small smile and a kiss on her forehead.

She moved onto the twins and she smiled sadly, she was going to miss them dearly and they could sense that sadness radiating from her being. They drew her into a long, fierce hug and she giggled and sniffled at the same time. They withdrew from the hug and let her go with hands on her shoulders.

"It's all right Belthil, we'll make sure that we write to you as often as is possible, alright?' Sakura nodded and gave them both a watery smile, she believed they would and with a peck from them both on either cheek they released her moving on to saying goodbye to Rúmil.

Last but not least was Lord Elrond. He opened his arms to her as she approached and she ran straight into his awaiting embrace, the tears that had been swimming in her eyes now falling freely. He held her close as she sniffled and sobbed, waiting for her emotions to calm. When her cries had finally settled she moved backwards out of his embrace and looked up into his face as she spoke.

"I'm going to miss you, so much Ada. You've done so much for me and I am so grateful." He smiled gently as he as he rested his hand upon her cheek "I will always be here for you Belthil, you have come so far already. Your smart and ready for anything but I want to be careful on your travels back. It's time for you both to go." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Sakura and Rúmil were saddled before Lord Elrond spoke one last time "You take care of her Rúmil." And Rúmil clapped his fist to his heart as he spoke "On my honour." And Lord Elrond nodded at that.

"Good. Please write me when you arrive safely home Sakura." She nodded "Now go." he said quietly and with one last wave they were on their way home to fair Lórien.

{Timeskip: 3 Weeks}

It had been quiet on the journey home, Sakura and Rúmil had barely said two words to each other. Not because it was awkward but because they didn't need to say anything, the silence was enough, knowing that the other was still with them, was enough. There were no interruptions this time either, no Lurking Orcs to fight or bandits to scare off. It was just, peaceful.

Their Maeras were nickering and whinnying gently to each other, happy to be back in familiar woods once again. Sakura was not startled when Haldir and Sairalínde appeared in front of their Maeras, bringing them to a halt.

"Sakura, Rúmil. How good it is to have you home again." Sakura slid down from Sabríel's back and leapt at Haldir. He caught her and smiled good naturedly as she hugged him tightly "It's so good to see you again Haldir." She smiled as he set her down on her feet once more.

"I agree, it's been too long. Lórien has been quiet without the two of you but wait, that's not really a bad thing." Sakura smacked his arm lightly in jest "You watch your mouth Haldir, it's going to get you into more trouble than you can dig yourself out of." she was smiling the whole time she said this.

Haldir simply grinned and turned to Rúmil "Tôr Dithen* welcome home!" Haldir exclaimed as his brother jumped down from his own Maeras and came to him, clasping their forearms together.

"Likewise Muindeir" They grinned at each other and proceeded towards Caras Galadhon*. Sairalínde stayed behind to keep an eye on the border as it was coincidentally the end of Haldir's shift.

They walked companionably through Lothlórien just taking in the others presence, enjoying the company as it were. They walked for near to an hour before reaching the edge of civilisation as they knew it. Faces were peeking out from Talan's baring curiosity, lighting up when they saw that the daughter of Lothlórien had returned to her home.

There were a few greetings called out to them as they progressed toward Caras Galadhon and they both returned them with equal enthusiasm, just glad to be home again.

Arriving at the base of the tree Haldir stood there waiting for them both to continue upward and Sakura turned to him as she noticed this "You're not coming?" Haldir shook his head 'no' and just watched as they started walking up the stairs, leaving their travelling gear at the bottom.

The Maeras had departed shortly after they had entered the woods to be with their own kind and they'd simply let them go, having no need of their services any longer.

As they took the final few steps they sighed in relief, home. They were finally home.

"Sakura! It's so good to see you again my child." This was Galadriel's exclamation as she came forward and enveloped her in a gentle hug. Celeborn also came forward to greet their daughter "It's good to see you too Naneth," She pulled away from the embrace and hugged Celeborn too "You as well Adar." After his initial surprise he hugged her in return.

"Rúmil, thank you ever so much for escorting our daughter to and from Imladris in one piece." Galadriel touched his shoulder in gratitude before turning back to their daughter and Rúmil took it as a sign that they would like to be alone for a little while.

Sakura saw Rúmil starting to leave and spoke to Celeborn and Galadriel "I would like to rest a little while, it's been a long journey." Both just nodded and let her be excused. Sakura walked to the start of the staircase and took the first few steps slowly before picking up her pace and catching up to Rúmil.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Don't you want to be with your parents?" He asked her, genuinely surprised "You don't think I'd make you walk down these stairs alone after everything we went through together do you?" She asked incredulously.

Rúmil grinned at her and shook his head in wonder at this girl, she was amazing and kind and bright. He was surprised no one had snapped her up already. At the bottom of the steps they picked up their gear and Rúmil escorted Sakura to her Talan.

"I might rest a while," She said as they reached the base of her Talan "You should think about doing the same." She gave him a small smile and knocked on the trunk bringing the rope ladder down. Giving him a small wave she started up the ladder hoisting her things with her, after pushing her things in ahead of her she pulled herself up onto the platform.

She pulled the ladder in behind her and shoved all of her things to the side, she decided she would deal with it all when she awoke as she flopped down on her own bed. Oh how she'd missed home, she was grateful to be back and she remembered she had to make sure she wrote a letter to her Ada to let him know that she was indeed safe but that also could wait until after she had slept.

Sinking into her soft bed her eyes drooped slowly as she thought about all she had learned and soon they slipped shut completely. The silence was peace at last and with that she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Maeras - Noble breed of horse with the life span of Man.

Naneth - Mother.

Elleth – Female elf

Saes – Please

Hir-nin – My lord

Aewithen – Little bird

Pen-Dithen – Little one

Anor – Sindarin name for the sun

Hannon le – Thank you

Valar – powers of Arda and the world. The name given to fourteen powerful spirits who took form and entered Arda to give order and combat the evil of Molkor

Talan – Open platform built in the Mallorn as living space for the elves. Talan are reached by a rope ladder through a hole in its centre. A light screen can be affixed to any side of the platform to keep out the wind. Westron: Flet.

Imladris - Westron name for Rivendell

Herves-nin - My wife

Pen-vuil - Dear one

Adar - Father

Muindeir: Brother/Brothers

Uuma ma' ten' rashwe Rúmil, ta tuluva a' lle - Don't look for trouble Rúmil it will come to you

Gwathel - Sworn sister

Gwador - Sworn brother

Laschal - Hidden leaf

Belthil - Divine Radiance

Estel - Hope

Mithrandir - Another name for Gandalf (Grey Pilgrim)

Miruvóre - Warm and fragrant clear cordial of the elves

Lairelossë - A beautifully white, fragrant tree

Laurinquë - The Númenóreans delighted in this beautiful tree for its long hanging clusters of yellow flowers

Taniquelassë - An evergreen, remembered for its perfumes

Yavannamirë - Was a beautiful fragrant green tree

Ada - Daddy

Athelas - Athelas was first brought to middle earth by Númenóreans but by the end of the third age the knowledge of its healing properties was lost among all but the rangers of the north. According to folklore in Gondor, it is especially powerful in the hand of the king perhaps because of the elvish heritage of the royal house.

Lasvell - Strong leaf

Namárië - Farewell

Tôr Dithen - Little brother

Caras Galadhon - Chief city of Lórien, heart of the Silvan realm. Known as the city of trees

* * *

><p>And that's it! Chapter four is finally complete for your viewing convenience.<p>

We apologize for the length of time it took to get the chapter done but it was a hectic and tricky little thing. If we don't come out with a new chapter straight away then that'll be why.

I (that is the younger Haruno) need to work around my job, family commitments and the fact that I can't always hang out with the elder Haruno and since I'm the writing part of this team it doesn't really work if one of us is absent.

And I (the older Haruno) am working on getting a new job, have family commitments and I would write but I mainly just organise the ideas.

So we'll work on getting the chapter out as quick as we can but it may take a while.

Thank you to all you lovely fans for hanging on and sticking around to read the latest instalment.

Much love :)

HarunoSisters42 xx


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hello lovely readers!

We are so sorry for the delay on the latest chapter!

I (That is the younger Haruno) Have had an extremely stress filled last 14 months between moving houses more than a few times, going to court for a VRO and not being able to get one filed which has made me stressed beyond belief along with breaking up with my long term boyfriend and finding out that my Biological mother would rather kick me out the week before Christmas and blame me for all her problems with her partner rather than deal with the real problem at hand and also finding out that my Psychotic ex-housemate dumped my cat an hour out of town in the middle of nowhere so he couldn't find his way home 6 months after the fact.

Unfortunately for our loyal followers I (the younger Haruno) happen to be the writing and detail expert in this collaboration story and I find that when under extreme circumstances (Stress, depression etc.) I lack my imaginative spark and if I don't have that I can't find the will to write anything, For that I seriously apologize to everyone who's been waiting anxiously (or not) for the next chapter.

We understand if you guys get upset when we don't churn out chapters quick enough. Hell, it surprised me (The younger Haruno) that 14 months had passed since we last updated this story but you should all know that we're not giving up this story it may just take us a while to get our chapters out. I mean 20k words is a hell of a lot to write especially under pressure (not that you guys are pressuring us ^_^) but we try to get our chapters out when we can.

I (The younger Haruno) Have once again found my imaginative spark as we ( The Haruno sisters) went and watched the second installation of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug today. Damn that was one long ass movie but I loved (almost) every part of it (Why did it have to be spiders, why couldn't it be follow the butterflies!?) but we are currently working on our latest chapter as I write this so here's hoping we'll have it up shortly (but not right now :P).

If you'd like to go and check out our profile there are links to both of our private fan fiction accounts as this is a linked profile that contains our collaborated stories.

We hope you'll remain our loyal readers through all the ups and downs that we both go through.

If you have any Queries, Questions, Ideas or Suggestions please feel free to PM us.

Love from both the Haruno Sisters xx

_**P.S. This Authors Note will be removed when we post the next chapter so please PM us, Do not review.**_


End file.
